


Heavy Are The Crowns For Them All

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: Let The Children Lose It, Let The Children Use It (Let All The Children Boogie) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Audrey, Breaking Society Expectations, Champions of The Gods (Some Gods At Least), Evie Is Hades Daughter, Evie and Uma live in Auradon, F/F, F/M, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: A princess becomes a champion to the last god of Olympus that anyone would think of. Two VK's escape life on the Isle and live as princesses in Auradon. This changes the tale, it changes Auradon and everything.
Relationships: Audrey & Ares, Audrey & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Audrey & Li Lonnie, Audrey & Uma (Disney), Audrey/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Aziz/Mal, Ben & Evie & Uma, Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Uma & Audrey Rose & Chad Charming & Li Lonnie & Aziz, Evie & Uma (Disney)
Series: Let The Children Lose It, Let The Children Use It (Let All The Children Boogie) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872166
Comments: 57
Kudos: 68





	1. The Story Begins Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> The middle names I took from history and cause most English and European royals had long names like Queen Elizabeth II for example. I'm an American so my knowledge of the European royals is scarcely a tad bit. I have been interested in the British royal family and Tsar Nicholas II and his family tragedy (Anastasia!) so there's that.  
So Audrey's entire middle names are from Queen Victoria's two daughters-Helena and Louise. I especially like the name Louise for Audrey cause it means "Famous Warrior" something that is key to the story. So her full name is as followed: Audrey Helena Louise
> 
> Evie's whole name like Audrey is taken from some royal families of Europe but one is from Greek Mythology. Guinevere Anastasia Viktoria Diana
> 
> Uma's whole name is Uma Eugenia Artemis Morgan
> 
> The last thing, Charmington is Snow's hubby's castle name and I said fuck that and made it her kingdom to rule. I named both kingdoms after German royal houses. The names of said castles are from old german names.

The little princess wanted to learn how to fight. Nothing wrong with that, Ares thought. _Kid's got a fire that reminds me of Hippolyta a bit. Not too much but she could have been an Amazon. Could be one, my daughters would have accepted this kid no doubt. _

There was sadness and grief that he pushed down at the reminder of his children-his daughters that no longer walked the Earth. All that was left of them were some of the armors that Ares collected after the battles, swords, shields, breastplates and took them back to his temple in the Ancient Lands where they would be undisturbed.

Audrey was her name, child of Aurora and Philip. Six years old, very mortal and very fragile, but the kid felt like she was invincible as she tried to persuade her parents to let her have a lesson on how to use a sword. She wants to wield her father's sword once she comes of age. To Ares, she was but a little thing, so tiny and easy to break but then again mortals were so easy to break from an immortal god's perspective. To Ares, Princess Audrey was something Ares has not seen since seeing it in the Amazons.

She could be it, he mused. Yes, I think she could be it.

As he looked down from the waters in his temple peering into the lives of the little mortal girl, Ares was forming plans. He had a plan. Who said the God of War couldn't plan ahead of the fates? Certainly not his relatives. No, he was the last person that they would willingly bring to war. That did not bother him anymore, he had other things to do to shake up Auradon as a whole.

Ares spied once again the little Princess under a tree, her horse far away. She was angry, her shoulders were hunched down, fist clenched as her eight years old little heartfelt betrayed by her family.

He went down to where the little Princess wearing the pink dress was crying her heart out over her wish being broken by her family. He had heard what Audrey's grandparents said to the little girl.

(_She had looked at them with brown eyes that were starting to well up with tears as Leah told her in a simpering tone, "Little Princesses like you don't wield swords. Those belong to Princes."_

_King Stefan nodded his head. "A little brother more like it for the sake of this kingdom." He had muttered but Audrey could hear it. Some were disappointed that Aurora had given birth to a girl instead of a boy and after Audrey, it had been difficult for Aurora to conceive. _

_Philip was always riding to the defense of his daughter and heir. "She can fight, she has to as heir-" but was cut off by Leah. "This is not Dunbroch! Merida might have gotten away with being unladylike but my granddaughter will not turn out like that! She is a Princess of Auroria! A proper one must be for when she will become Queen, not some sword-swinging girl! Aurora, stop this foolishness at once, it is not becoming of a lady as Audrey! She will not become such a thing!")_

Poor little Audrey, Ares thought as he finally stood on the soft grass of Earth looking at the sniffling form of the child. He walked closer and stood over the girl. She jumped back and he could not stop himself from giving the child a grin that would only be described as looking like a maniac's grin.

"Who are you?" Ah, the curiosity of children, how it never amused Ares whenever he found himself in the presence of children. She looked at him up and down from the curls of his black hair that was kept in a bun, his hair curly and wild just like him, to his brown eyes and his shining red leather jacket. He had forgotten how children act, so many years it has been. He sat down next to the little girl who did not shy away.

"The names Frank," He lied as swift as his brother Hermes. He could not tell her name yet, she was just a child. It was best if she stayed a child until she was of an age that her mouth could lie well and be kept shut. His name like all the Gods' names, mortals or demigods saying them all willy-nilly was powerful and dangerous. _Stupidly dangerous_. "And you are Princess Audrey. Am I correct?"

Audrey nodded, trying to look brave as if Ares was a villain from the Isle. That Isle where his Uncle was locked away for stupid, ridiculous reasons that were all Zeus' fault. Damn his father. 

"Well, then I am correct then," He smiled at her. A friendly one, not a sarcastic one in which he greeted the rest of the Gods on a daily basis these days. "You want to fight. I know this very well, you are a fighter even if some do not believe it. I do."

It seemed to be the correct words to say to the young girl. "I just want to make my daddy proud," Her voice was so small but her words seemed to tug greatly at Ares's heart. Damn the rules, damn whoever made her this sad. Damn everything to Tartarus. The Amazons were women, Queens that ruled themselves and fought with swords! His daughters, mighty warriors, beautiful but deadly and quick as a whip!

"I am going to teach you," He suddenly told the girl. She looked at him with uncertainty but he continued as his tone took something of firmness. "I am going to teach you how to fight. You will be my champion-"

Audrey gave a gasp. "You are a god? Like the Olympians?"

"Kid," He gave her a grin. "I am an Olympian."

Audrey's eyes widened and Ares could not help it, he laughed loudly. "I will teach you how to fight, not only for your kingdom, to make your father proud but also for yourself. Just like my daughters used to do with their own soldiers, with themselves. Princess Audrey Helena Louise Rose, will you be my champion?"

"I don't even know your name, Mr. Frank?" She said. "Is there a god named Frank?"

He shook his head, chuckling at her silly question. "No. Yes, that's me Princess, Frank La Rue. The God of War to be exact."

That seemed to trigger some knowledge into the little girl's brain, of course, it did. Ares spied her months ago that she had been taught the Ancient Lands and their Gods. She knew exactly who he was. "I know who you are Mr. Frank La Rue."

"Then you know what my name brings to the Earth kiddo. Do you accept it, Audrey? To become my champion?"

"I will be your champion," She said as serious as she could be, back straight when she stood up but her voice was child-like and high. Like a bluejay or a dove. "Ares, I will be your champion."

The god of war grinned and bowed to the mortal Princess. "It is done, little dove. My champion you shall be and a great one you will be."

They shook hands, a mortal little girl and a god of war who would change the history and world of Auradon at their very feet. When Ares returned to his temple, he looked at the spears, swords, and armors that belonged to his daughters. 

_She will wield one of these, their shield, their sword, their spear-my champion will wield them. _

Plans were forming after that meeting between them. A few months later after Audrey turned nine, he came back and took her to a training area where his daughters used to train long ago. He handed her a wooden sword and started to teach her the art of battle. She was tiny and he told her that it was good.

"You'll be quick and unstoppable on the field to your enemies," He said to the little girl. She gave him a bright smile and continued to swing the sword, in the same manner, he had taught her. "Let's begin, Princess Audrey."

* * *

**Six years before-**

Hades held both bundles in his arms ushing the babies. It was quick thinking that helped Hades make this bold plan and calculate it from the moment word got to him that the Evil Queen, his former mistress had given birth to his daughter. His first and only demigod. Then a month after his daughter's birth was his niece Ursula's news that she had given birth, not to mention that a day later, Maleficent gave birth to her daughter sending great panic among Auradon to quickly lock the villains and their offsprings up. Hades would not allow his daughter and great-niece to be subjected to this cruelty that should have only befallen on their mothers. Not to these little girls nor to him, he was sent by Zeus to please the mortal king. Hades felt anger boiling in him at what Zeus did. Hercules had tried to help Uncle but it could not be done. 

"Hermes!" Hades called to the heavens hoping that his voice reached his nephew and not his younger brother. Zeus should not know his trickery over what he was going to do. 

Then he felt the wind blow, hitting him in the face and in front of him was his nephew, all golden-haired with his twinkling blue eyes that were filled with ideas with pranks. Hermes bowed to Hades. "Uncle."

Hermes looked at the two babes in Hades arms. "I need you to take them far away from the Isle, hidden from Zeus' eyes and of the King of Auradon. Please, Hermes, I do not wish them to live in this place full of anger and hatred twisting them. I need them far away from here." He handed the children to Hermes who carefully took them in his arms. 

"What are their names Uncle?" He asked the lord of the Underworld. 

"The one in the black blanket is my daughter, Guinevere Anastasia Viktoria Diana," Hades told Hermes. 

Hermes gave him a small grin. "Sounds like a mouth full of a name Uncle. What about the one in the blue blanket?"

"Her name is Uma Eugenia Artemis, daughter of your cousin Ursula." 

"Two demigod girls, very rare for us Uncle," Hermes said as the babies were still sleeping in his arms. "They plan to lock you all in here soon."

Hades nodded, knowing full well that the mortal heroes of the newly instituted kingdom called Auradon was going to do just that. His blue eyes looked at the two girls sadly, especially to the baby in the black blanket. "I need you to give them to Snow White. The letters I give to you will explain who they are to the mortal Queen. She will take them in, or at least her step-sister. I made a request for the girls to live with different families to not draw attention, I request that from you, Hermes."

"You thought this out well Uncle," Hermes noted. "I will do as you say. What about your helm?"

Hades gave his nephew a sardonic grin. "That old thing? It stays with me or at least that's what everyone else will think, I want you to give it to Hekate, she will guard it."

Hades kissed the two girls' heads one last time, gave the letters to Hermes who stowed it in his bag. He floated as the babies were still slumbering away. "They'll be safe Uncle. I promise you. They will flourish well, I'll keep an eye on them and so will the others. Will they be champions of others?"

Hades shrugged. "If the others want them, who am I to deny that right? That will be their decision to decide when the time is right to accept championship, they will. Protect them well Hermes."

With that, Hermes fled the little Isle leaving Hades to see them growing smaller and smaller as Hermes flew farther away from the reach of the villains. A day later with all the villains were rounded up along with their children, the dome came over them all. Queen Ingrid Grimhilde and Ursula were unaware of their daughters' disappearances. The women just said that they died. Hades said nothing, staying in the cave underground which was close to what he could get of the Underworld. 

_They are safe. That is all that matters to me,_ Hades thought. 

Hermes flew for what seemed like minutes until he landed on the garden of Snow White's castle in the Enchanted Forest. The little girl, the one in the blue started to stir in Hermes' arms and he rocked her making her fall asleep once again. Guenivere-the one in the black blanket was still asleep not knowing the sacrifice he did for both babies today. He walked inside the castle, as guards came up to him. Mortals were squirrely right now as they rounded up the villains and after the war between Snow and the Evil Queen, they were standing on pins. 

"Can't lock up a god, especially the god of thievery?" He said with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

The guards blanched at the realization of who it was, they quickly bowed in respect. "I need to find Snow White. Where is she?"

The two guards led him to where Snow and her husband, prince-consort David sitting next to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Snow White or Queen Snow White as she ruled her kingdom that the Evil Queen had tried to take back, was called Ivrea and now it was Ivera-Hesse, the two kingdoms of Prince David and Queen Snow united by their marriage. The main castle, their main home was Snow's home, Ivera. The castle was called Castle Adora. A pretty name for a castle with such grim history in its halls. The other castle that belongs to Prince David was in the Summerlands, smack in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, just a bit west of Olympus if Hermes remembered correctly. That castle was called Gothberg. 

The four royal mortals stood up at once when they all saw Hermes. Sure, if it was one of their own they would be polite but with a God who could kill you? Well, mortals had to toe the line. Hermes just found it straight up amusing.

He bowed but only his head since he still held the two slumbering babies in his arms. Snow eyed them with curiosity. Hermes was blunt to the mortals knowing that his smooth tongue could help keep both girls alive. "This," He said lifting the black bundle in his arm. "Is your step-sister, Guinevere, daughter of Queen Ingrid and Lord Hades."

He held up the blue bundle. "This is Uma, daughter of Ursula and a mortal captain named Liam, at least that's what my Uncle told me."

Snow held out her arms and Hermes gave Guinevere to Snow. The little girl stirred for only a bit, turning around in the blanket that was swaddled for her but still she went back to sleep never opening her eyes. Snow racked her eyes over the baby before saying in a bit of shock, "Her hair is blue."

Indeed it was blue and dark brown like his Uncle. It may have been a problem to some but Snow White was all that those have whispered about her. Kindness and full of beauty in and out to boot. She stroked the tuff to blue and brown locks. "We can have her, she can stay with us."

Snow looked determined and David conceded to his wife's wishes. His eyes directed to the other child in Hermes' arms. "What about the other one?"

Hermes smiled sadly. "She cannot stay with her cousin. Uma, she needs to live separately from her. Demigods, they can attract quite the attention when grouped together and with magic surrounding them. I'm hoping that Ariel might take her in."

Snow nodded at his words. "She will be arriving here soon actually. Stay with us Lord Hermes and we can discuss a plan."

That is what Hermes did in the end. Ariel and her Prince arrived, their daughter Melody was at home when Hermes introduced both granddaughters of Poseidon to one another along with Hades' child. Ariel was wary at first, the memories of Ursula was still strong in the mermaid's mind but the little girl posed no danger at all. She was, after all, just a baby. 

"I can't take her in," Ariel finally said after much silence from the redhead. It did not surprise Hermes one bit, Ariel was still haunted by dear aunt Ursula. he just found out along with her sisters that Ursula was Triton's child. It sent shockwaves within the family over that secret that was kept hidden for such a long time. Ariel shook her head once again. "I'm sorry. She is my blood but-I can't."

Snow looked heartbroken but Arthur swooped in at that moment. "I will take the girl in. My daughter, the Princess of Camelot is what she will be."

Everyone else looked shocked at the statement that the King of Camelot said. The Queen of Camelot agreed with the decision as well. "She needs a family and Camelot needs an heir. I cannot have children, she will be loved here, in Camelot and in Auradon."

Hermes handed the baby to Guinevere who smiled as she looked down at Uma. Guinevere then looked at Ariel and Eric, her eyes filled with sympathy. When she talked it was towards Ariel. "Maybe one day you can have a relationship with your family. With her."

Ariel merely nodded not speaking. There was a tense air in the room, these royals held a secret that two children who were supposed to be living in the Isle were now going to live with two famous royal families of the united kingdom. 

"What about telling them the truth?" Arthur said to Hermes before the god left. 

Hermes shook his head. "It is better for them to grow up without that stuff hanging over their heads. When they are older, then you tell them but for now, let them grow up."

Snow bowed her head as did everyone else out of respect. "Thank Lord Hermes. We will protect them."

"That all that my Uncle would have wanted for those two. They are special kids, two female demigods in over a millennium, maybe even a century since Helen of Troy that is." Before Hermes left he took out the cards that Hades had given him. "These are for both of you. Hades left some things he wished to tell you, after reading it burn it."

Then Hermes remembered something else. "I will be visiting the kids from time to time. You can just say that I'm a _family friend,_" He winked. "Best they don't know I'm a god or it might also attract unwanted attention. Some gods will want them to be their champions, I'll be asking around to see if anyone wants to take up the offers. For now, they lived as normal little girls."

With that, Hermes disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

When the Villains were finally put on the Isle, announcements were made from Camelot and Ivera-Hesse, Queen Guinevere had adopted a little girl while Snow White had miraculously given birth to a baby girl. A miracle considering Snow White lost her first child, Nikolas in childbirth during the end of the war between herself and Ingrid. So when Snow announced she had given birth to another child, a little girl everyone was elated. The dwarves were especially elated considering they saw her fall into a depression after Nikolas' death. Many had celebrated the Queen's children and their heirs. Another generation was starting to be born for Auradon and for the Isle as well.

No one knew that the two girls were daughters of villains that were rotting on the Isle.

Nobody on the Isle or in Auradon knew that they would change something.


	2. And The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up in Auradon isn't all that is cracked up to be. Evie and Uma learn how to be princesses and themselves-a pirate and a genius. As years pass by secrets and announcements are revealed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by watching Avalon High (thank you Disney+!!!) and a shit tone of sour gummies worms! Also, I realized subconsciously I used the plot of Sleeping Beauty along with the Tangled plot from the film.

Growing up in Auradon, there was always an expectation that Evie and Uma never seemed to get. They grew up away from the Isle, away from what might have been and friends they would have met. Instead, they got the luxury of being loved by parents and in the sunlight of Auradon. 

Uma, officially in the Auradon Royal circles was known as Princess Uma Pendragon of Camelot. A lively nine-year-old, she was Guinivere and Arthur's pride and joy being an only child of the couple. As she grew up, she would always beg her parents to let her go to the ocean. "It calls me!" She told them once when she was eleven years old. "Like it wants me to go home." Telling them, she did not notice the royal couple exchange a look above her head. They conceded with Arthur taking her sailing once a month, a bonding time they did and Uma relished. She adored her parents and did her duty as heir to Camelot seriously. Her father joked that she had become a mini-me of his elder half-sister Morgana whom Uma was named after for one of her middle names. She had asked about her aunt but it made her father sad after and she decided never to ask again. 

Still, the Kingdom of Camelot loved their princess, some dubbing her the Pirate Princess for her love of sailing and how she handled herself with a sword when she grew older. The other thing Camelot and Auradon as a whole was the bond the heiresses of Camelot and the Summerlands were. A bond like that would be set in stone for all eternity.

Guinevere 'Evie' White, heir to the Summerlands and Ivera-Hesse was adored by all like her cousin. Although some were taken aback by her blue locks, the people of Summerland and Ivera-Hesse took pride in the little princess whenever someone outside the kingdom talked badly about the young girl. Snow and David tried to bring up Evie the best they could with love and support as any child would need. Evie was curious about everything by the time she could walk. Horseback riding was a passion of hers and Snow White herself took her daughter on trips around the land by horse. There were times where the dwarves would ask about Evie's hair but Snow White quickly and gracefully said that it was a blessing from the Gods above. It was true if you didn't think about it too much. 

When she saw Uma learning how to use a sword, Evie decided she wanted to learn how to fight as well, she wanted to mostly be like Merida. The Scottish Queen, once finding out about little Evie's hero-worship of her came to the Summerlands for a trip and taught the young girl all about wielding a bow while her father taught her how to wield a sword as well. Merida grew fond of the young Princess and wrote to her once in a while, inviting them to her wedding to Macintosh when Evie was ten. 

Evie was the kingdom's delight along with her parent's delight bringing light back to Snow White after the death of Nikolas' passing. 

They spent time together, Uma and Evie. As they grew up they were called the Pirate Princess and the Blue Princess of their respected kingdoms. The girls were princesses but seemed to try and bend what being a princess was and could be. Queen Leah seemed to try and keep her granddaughter away from the other girls but Aurora ignored her mother's attempts at doing so. Li Lonnie, Mulan's daughter had become a friend to Uma and Evie respectively, both girls trying to duel each other whenever Lonnie came to visit the castles. Audrey had seemed to bond instantly with Evie. "Two peas in a pod," Prince Philip had said to David once. 

Snow White had another idea about it but kept it to herself. Her husband did say that she was a romantic at heart and seeing Evie and Audrey giggling and dancing together made Snow White wonder how much would it give Leah a heart attack if it came to unfold in the future. But the future was far away and Evie was just a little girl still as David told her. They all had time.

During both girls youths, Hermes made good on his promise to his Uncle to visit his cousins. In the eyes of the royals, Hermes was just Nico di Angelo a royal tutor for both girls in the language of Greek and Latin. They were bright students and he took notes, asking around Olympus and the Underworld if any Gods or Goddesses wanted some champions. He avoided the ears of his father or Uncle Poseidon only for Hades sake to make sure no sibling used the girls as pawns. He even asked Persephone as she could be found in the Underworld keeping the peace and rule of her husband's domain. He had made a list of Gods who would be interested in having the girls as their champions. In the end, he narrowed it down to four Goddesses, Athena, Aphrodite, Nemesis, and Hekate. After much deliberation between himself and Persephone, it seemed a bit safer to ask the minor goddesses instead of the Olympian Goddesses. 

For their eleventh birthdays, he had brought them things from the Ancient Lands that won't raise too many eyebrows, not a shield or sword although he was tempted, he brought jewelry that Persephone and Hekate enchanted and picked from the Underworld. Fit for demigods of the Ancient Lands and princesses on earth. Earings of sapphire for Evie and rubies for Uma. A bracelet for each girl as well fashioned in obsidian with diamonds. 

More presents were given but that day it was full of happiness for both girls to be with family and friends. 

After Evie turned sixteen on a warm August day, two weeks before she returned to Auradon, she found out the secret that Snow, David, Arthur, and Guenivier had tried to hide. Uma herself found about it a day before when she had stumbled upon it. She noticed ever since she was thirteen that after Greek and Latin lessons with Nico, he and her parents would go talk privately and it would invoke curiosity in Uma until one day she just decided to follow them when she was sixteen. 

She quickly hid behind the couch making sure no one noticed she was inside having gone into the hidden tunnel to get to the library from the piano room where her lessons have always take place. 

"How goes the push to free Lord Hades?" Arthur began. 

_What? Free Hades?_ _What would they do that? What's next, free Maleficent?_

Nico answered. "Hard. Persephone grows more worried as do the other gods of the Underworld. It isn't like, "oh no Kronos!" level but more like wariness. the Underworld has been having riots and without my uncle and only Persephone to keep the reigns in place it has become worrisome for her. They need Hades back for the sake of balance in the Underworld, if not well... there might be some _walking dead_ in Auradon."

Her mother's voice spoke up next. "Should we tell her Arthur? She's old enough to understand."

_What?_

Her dad sighed. "I just don't want Uma to feel like when she did when she was a child. She's a Pendragon in anything but blood, even if she is the daughter of Ursula she is my daughter."

_What!_

That was enough for her to hear as she came out from behind the couch as rushed to face the imposter that was Nico. She swiftly grabbed Excalibur from her father's table where he had been polishing the old sword and pointed it to Nico's throat. 

"Uma!" Exclaimed her mother. 

"Are you poisoning their minds?!" Uma snarled at her tutor. "I am not Ursula's child! I am not a _villain_!"

"Uma stop this!" Arthur firmly told her grabbing her elbow to lower Excalibur. Nico held up a hand. 

"I speak the truth child," He said with a sorrowful voice. "And here I show you."

He showed her what Hades did to her and Evie with what looked like a Lyre that she played making the world disappear around them. She knew from lessons that the Lyre of Apollo, like its conductor, told nothing but the harsh truth. And here it was Hades stood commanding Hermes to take both babies to Auradon far away from the Isle. 

_"What are their names Uncle?" He asked the lord of the Underworld. _

_"The one in the black blanket is my daughter, Guinevere Anastasia Viktoria Diana," Hades told Hermes. _

_"... Uma Eugenia Artemis daughter of your cousin Ursula." _

She knew that it was all of their full names. Uma lowered Excalibur and started to sob because she couldn't be a villain's daughter. She knew she was adopted but not from the Isle!

"Uma," Her father's voice made itself clear as daylight. He lowered himself to meet Uma's height. "We loved you since the day Hermes brought you into our lives. You are our daughter no matter what anyone says, you are heir to Camelot and worthy of wielding Excalibur. _You are a Pendragon_."

Uma sniffed as she hugged her father fiercely knowing full well that what he said was the truth. 

When Evie found out she looked stoic. _She was a demigod, a daughter of Hades and the Evil Queen... her mother was actually her step-sister. _

"Can I still call you mom?" She asked, her voice so vulnerable and quiet it broke Snow's heart. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter and nodded. 

"Yes. You are and will always be my daughter. Let no one tell you otherwise Evie, you are ours." David told his only child that.

All Evie could do was nod. 

A week after the bombshell, Uma and Evie were running late for class when they found themselves in the presence of two goddesses. They met the goddesses in an empty classroom after Evie heard a voice call out for her in the middle of a rather empty hallway with Uma. Her cousin said they were going to miss their Art class when Evie persisted to find the disembodied voice as they snooped into another hallway. There they found one of the classrooms glowing an eerie green color. 

Opening the door they were met with a woman with long black wings and another woman pouring something into a cauldron. The one with the wings turned to face the two teen girls with a sly smile. She said something in Greek but Uma and Evie who were natural learners of the language fluently understood a greeting. 

"Come sit," The woman at the cauldron said. "You're just in time! We thought we'd have to visit both of you in your dreams, turns out creepy voices still do the trick!" She cackled at the last part while her companion merely rolled her eyes. 

"Do you know who we are?" The winged woman asked them. 

Uma and Evie, who kept their mouths shut just shook their heads. Both women snorted. 

"Of course they don't Nemy," The woman said to her. "We're minor goddesses."

_Minor goddesses? Oh! There were only two goddesses with wings... Nyx and Nemesis. _

Uma seemed to have been on the right thought pattern as Evie. She said, "You are either Nyx or Nemesis." She pointed at the winged goddess. The goddess merely smiled. 

She bowed making her wings stretch more. They were long things. 

"I am Nemesis," She stated. "And that over there is Hekate."

Evie gasped, "The goddess of magic!"

Now both young teens were wary. "What do you want with us?" Evie asked them. 

"We want you to be our champions," Hekate explained with a smile. "I would like Guinevier to be mine and Nemesis would want Uma to be hers."

Both girls blinked in surprise. They did not even realize they were champion material in the eyes of some gods or goddesses in the first place. 

"Well?" Nemesis asked a bit impatiently. 

They ultimately agreed, kneeling to their respective goddesses binding themselves as their champions. 

* * *

"You want to bring the Villain Kids _here_?" She could hear Chad's disbelief. Uma and Evie stayed quiet.

Auradon Prep was a place that made both girls flourished. Uma, Audrey, and Lonnie championed to allow girls to be able to enter the ROAR team which after much protesting on their parts and back up from their fathers, the coach allowed it. They were the first freshman girls to be on the team. Evie, on the other hand, had been into archery and went straight to the archery team of Auradon Prep coached by Harris, Merida's middle brother. He and his other brother, older triplet Hubert had begun a rivalry of sorts between their schools-Auradon Prep and DunBroch Academy. To Harris, having Evie on the team as a welcome part considering the girl had been trained by Merida herself. Over the course of her time at Auradon, Evie had led the archery team to championships back-to-back. 

Now a year into their Junior year was when things got well... different. It was the same pace that Uma and Evie had always gotten used to, being in the same dorm room was an added bonus. Now Ben was throwing them and all of Auradon into a topsy-turvey as he announced his first proclamation to be to allow Isle Kids to join Auradon Prep and Auradon as a whole. 

Evie and Uma had never told their secret, it would cause a scandal. Their parents were one of the most prominent kingdoms of Auradon along with Arendelle, if Camelot and the Summerlands went to war, it would cause an economic downfall for Auradon, not to mentions sides that would be chosen. So King Arthur and Snow White made their daughters promise not to say anything.

Ben had already chosen who to bring and the kids had chosen would cause quite a stir. There was also someone who no doubt would take the place as the one person to cause a meltdown in Auradon once new reached the media-Hades and Anastasia Tremaine. All the pushing that both Evie's and Uma's parents had come true with Hades coming out of the Isle to take his place as Lord of the Underworld. Not only that but Cinderella finally got her to wish with having Anastasia Tremaine freed. 

Most of the kids at school had begun to whisper about them. Uma got a warning when someone on the team made a comment about her mother being, err, Hades' 'pet' which did not fly well with the Pendragon heiress at all. Chad and Aziz had to pry Uma off of, ironically, Ariel's oldest nephew from Princess Attina, Prince Aeneas. He and his cronies made up of his twin brother Andreus, and two sophomores by the names of Mixalis Nolan the son of Princess Anastasia who was the daughter of King Midas. Just like his grandfather, Prince Mixalis was a rather vain and greedy boy. The other one was called William of the Southern Isle, one of Prince Hans's nephews.

Evie did not know how to feel about the realization that her father, her birth father, would be coming to Auradon. Nervous would be one way of putting it. 

Now it seemed Ben was ready to unleash chaos in Auradon without even knowing it. Uma and Evie seemed to certainly see it. 

Audrey seemed to the one advising caution to her dear friend telling him that this will fall onto him and his parents. 

"We can't just go all blindly and happy-go-lucky with these guys," The Princess of Auroria told the group. "They've been raised by Villains and even though they aren't loved, they might want to reach their parents' love by doing something in their names. I suggest having some security in and around the museum. We can't afford any "accidents" especially with this being your first and biggest proclamation as a prince and soon-to-be king of Auradon. Please, Ben. I just don't want to see you getting hurt and having your parents say, _I told you so._"

Ben sighed but allowed it, signing off to have men installed into the museum before the children of the Isle came. He looked at his friends, from Lonnie to Evie. Aziz, Uma, Audrey, and Chad also seemed wary of how this would go down with the villain kids. 

"We have to try," Ben told them. "If we can't heal the wounds, who will?"

_But will they want the wounds healed?_ Evie thought but could not say. 

* * *

They grey up well, unlike the other villains on the Isle and their children. Hades had exiled himself among the exiles of the Isle that were banished there, he kept to himself and bid his time. So did the other villains, the biggest one being Maleficent. She had a plan and she would do anything to make sure it was done to perfection. 

It had been years and those children who were locked in here were now teenagers doing their parents bidding. Which is how he met the group of teenagers barging into his home asking for the whereabouts of the Evil Queen's daughter and the Sea Witch's daughter. Hades had years of practice of giving nothing away with his facial expression and he did so now, keeping his demeanor calm and collected, a mask on his face. The children, some of them were nervous but he said nothing to them. 

Jay, Mal, Carlos de Vil, Celia Facilier, Dizzy Tremaine, Anthony Tremaine, Gil Legume, Harry Jones, 

"If my memory serves," Hades said to them. "The children died in childbirth. Are Ursula and Queen Ingrid Grimhilde are now claiming that they live?"

The oldest of the group, Jay the son of Jafar nodded. "They think they might have gone to Auradon and Maleficent recently got ahold of her scepter when the dome cracked a bit, she saw the girls living in Auradon when Ursula and Queen Ingrid insisted that they lived. We are tasked to bring them to our cause and take the wand."

Hades could not help it, he let out a laugh at what he was hearing. _They are fools, all of the villains that plan this! These children are fools and they will see what kind of world they will live in if this does happen. Oh, Hera help them all!_

"Let me give you a word of advice _little villains_," His eyes naturally blue if he was surrounded by magic would have been showing flickered of blue hellfire. "Let this stupid plan of Maleficent go. Do not search for them, do not do anything to them. Heed my words, if you go down this path of vengeance pushed by your parents it will bring you nothing but heartbreak and sorrow. Now leave me."

They left in a hurry. The next day he was being shackled like a mutt and taken in a black SUV, behind the car was the limo to take the children who were being brought to Auradon by the decree of Prince Ben and King Adam. Why let him out of the cage? Well, he only knew that the Underworld was going to shit. Either way, it did not make all the Villains happy to see the reclusive Lord of The Underworld being taken out of the Isle. He could hear howls of injustice as Anastasia Tremaine was led inside the same car as Hades. He nodded his head in greeting towards the mortal but said nothing else. 

As they drove away all he could hear was Maleficent cursing at him. Hades itched to send Cerberus at her. 

_In time, _he thought. _In time all of these villains will go down to my domain. Then they will see who rules them all. _

* * *

Audrey hated and loved training day. 

Ares had granted her access to using Antiope's old spear for practice before he told her to stop. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at the god of war. He wasn't scary to her, to Audrey he was like a drill sergeant Uncle. 

"I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for those kids that are coming off the Isle," Ares told her. 

She grimaced at the reminder of the Villain Kids who were arriving soon in a matter of hours. She still had to get ready before they arrived and meet Ben, Uma, Aziz, and Evie on the main steps of Auradon Prep. Her bones screamed for rest and burned but she said nothing just looked at the god. 

"Not sure what they are up to but my sense tells me something is going to go down," Ares told her. He had mentioned to her long ago that when she became his champion some of his powers have seeped into her own person. She knew what that "sense" was, it was like a way to sense a battle and what the tides might be. A foreboding feeling that she could not shake now as the hour ticked by.

"You and me both," Audrey muttered. 

Ares sighed, looking a bit worn out. "Go get ready and remember-"

Audrey waved the spear up in a salute arc above her head. "Keep your eyes open and don't trust the enemy. I know, I got it, _Frank."_

_"Be careful kid_," Ares told her as she walked away from the training area and to her dorm room. 


	3. The VKs and The AKs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children of Auradon and the Isle meet... and immediately clash. The search is on for the daughters of Ursula and Evil Queen along with somehow trying to get the wand, something that should be easy for the VK's, if only! Mal sees two opportunities to reach her plan as Audrey and Uma are tasked with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way longer than expected in writing up oh well! I'm not complaining.

"Where's _Evie_?" Fairy Godmother asked them, her voice full of stress. Ben, Aziz, Uma, and Audrey looked at the headmistress. Uma fumbled for her phone and sent a text to Evie. 

_Of all the days she decides to be late it had to be this day!_

Ping! 

Uma looked at the screen of her phone. 

**EVIE: _Coach was running plans for the team. Hauling ass to the front, I look like crap! do NOT LAUGH UMA!! See U in a few. _**

"She's running late from archery practice. Evie will be here soon, don't worry." She told Fairy Godmother who nodded but looked absolutely nervous. She did not know who looked more nervous, the headmistress or Ben who kept fidgeting with the buttons of his jacket. Aziz kept a lookout for the limo while Audrey and Uma who had the swords from ROAR training still strapped to their sides like soldiers waiting for the enemy to attack. 

Uma heard the click-clack of heels as Evie came running up to the line where they stood. Her blue hair was in a messy bun, quiver still strapped her back and she still had her bow, a longbow made with dark oak that was inside the quiver with the arrows. Evie wore a Summerlands college shirt with dark red sweatpants and a leather blue jacket. Uma and Evie were probably the only students to boldly wear leather jackets or leather anything much to the eyes of the student body.

"Hey," She said breathlessly. She apologized to Fairy Godmother and then was put next to Uma. 

"Did you really run in heels from practice?" Uma was impressed by that. If she had tried to do that she would have broken an ankle, but judging from how Evie stood her cousin may have almost done that to her poor ankles. Evie glared but said nothing as she noticed a car roll-up. When it stopped, the people that got out surprised the teens. Her parents, Aunt Snow and Uncle David along with Queen Cinderella and King Kit were there as well, stepping out of the SUV. "What are you guys doing here?" Uma blurted out.

Arthur smiled. "What? Embarrassed to see your cool dad?" That line alone made Uma roll her eyes at her dad but she still hugged him. She was always happy to see him and her mom. Evie did the same with her parents while the other teens said their hellos politely. "We came to greet Anastasia and Lord Hades."

Ah, the god they managed to release from the prison. Now it made sense to her. 

David and Guinevier squinted at the car that was making its way. Two cars, a limo, and a large SUV came as the royal adults stood behind the teens next to Fairy Godmother. When the VK's stepped out, they fell out shouting at each other before a purple-haired girl clapped her hands and shouted to get their attention. _She's a bit of a leader, _Uma thought_. _Fairy Godmother said something cheesy about education when Ben introduced everyone. The SUV opened and the _real_ villains stepped out making the kids look well like children. When Hades and Anastasia stood and bowed, Uma noticed the purple-haired girl sneer and mouth _Traitors. _Audrey noticed it as well as Uma and she exchanged a look. 

Ben introduced the VK's, announcing their names. The purple-haired girl was called Mal, there was Jay who was all muscles and flirt. Small, easily frightened Carlos De Vil, charming, sly Celia Facilier, loud and bubbly Dizzy Tremaine, stuck-up Anthony Tremaine, also charming and flirty Harry Jones Hook, a bit air-headed muscular Gil and Morgause 'Mad Maddy'. The last one left a chill in Uma's bones. She knew who the old Morgause was, she was the half-sister of her father and her Aunt Morgana. She was also the mother of Mordred, the villain of her parent's tale who was left on the Isle to rot with his mother. _This is my cousin, named after that crazy aunt of mine... she has the blood of a Pendragon better than me. NO! STOP IT! Dad said you are worthy and you can wield Excalibur, you are a Pendragon and will succeed the throne after dad. So stop doubting!_

Then it was Ben who introduced the VK's to the AK's. All of the villain children's eyes landed stayed on Uma and Evie. They felt unnerved by it but did not show. Mal and Audrey had a somewhat icy first talk which Uma nudged slightly for her to tone down. Audrey was on high alert as was Uma. Her body screamed enemy but she kept quiet. Having Nemesis as her patron goddess was weird, she felt her powers, the goddess's powers coursing through her. Nemesis was the goddess of revenge, that Uma knew from the lessons Hermes gave to her and Evie. She knew the powers the minor goddess held and could feel them as she looked at the VK's. It was in the back of her head, in her bones they whispered to her, telling her that those children were seeking revenge. 

Ben took the VK's around the school on a tour while the adults took the Villains into the library to meet with King Adam and Queen Belle. Uma noticed the way Hades looked at both her and Evie. His hair which was rumored to be a fiery blue was a normal dark coloring of brown, it almost looked black. If she squinted and she did, it looked almost dark blue like Evie's. Must be his god powers then. 

Ben and Audrey politely and confidently told the history of Auradon Prep but as they continued to walk down the path of the school. The way they looked at her and Evie, it made Uma shiver. Something was up with those kids something that was not good at all. She just knew it. 

After the tour, Evie and Uma went to the library before Lord Hades and Anastasia left. As they quietly got into the library, a fight was breaking out between Hades and King Adam. They seemed to argue over some petty thing as Hades was just getting a rise out of the King of Auradon. Evie and Uma quietly went unnoticed, sitting behind the shelf of biographical books as they listened to the conversation. 

"Hades will return to the Underworld and Anastasia will be kept in Cinderella's castle. If you both step out of line-" Adam warned only to get a scoff from Hades directed at him.

"We get the drill," Hades said darkly. "It won't be either of us who step out of line, King Beast. I'll be too busy dealing with the Underworld to mess with you mere mortals and your squabbles." The way he said the thing, it sent a chill down both girls' spines. 

He knows something, but what it was, they did not know. 

They ended it there and nobody was the wiser that Uma and Evie were there. Nobody except a certain Lord of The Underworld. 

* * *

The first night in Auradon Mal took her group of VKs to hunt down the wand which, with the help of an unknowing boy named Doug and then a girl named Casey Morrisey, a Lord's daughter from Auroria. 

_Gods they were too easy!_

Her group came in and were close, so close to the wand only for Jay and Harry to get cocky and sound the damn alarm. Now here Mal was pacing the boys' dorm room while the others watched with bated breath. She shared a dorm with her friend Mad Maddy. When the girl heard the name Pendragon, and once they were inside, she went on a mad rant about her stupid family and her stupid cousin. 

"She's not even a Pendragon! She was adopted, that's what my dad told me," She said shaking her fists in the air. "If anything I am the true heir to Camelot, not some tainted peasant blood-"

Wait... 

"You said Uma Pendragon is _adopted_?" She asked Maddy. The other girl nodded slowly and it dawned on her as it did on the others.

Mal quickly flipped through her spellbook and noticed the spell her mother circled. It was a spell to reveal someone's true heritage, in other words, they just found a way to find the last VK's of Ursula and Evil Queen. If Uma was maybe Ursula or EQ's kid then the other kid wasn't far behind. 

"We'll need to get a sample of their DNA," Mal explained to the group. They had one plan for the wand, they just need a second for this. 

Maddy's hand shot in the air but Mal glared at her. "Blood doesn't count for this. We need to be sneaky, not get caught." She lowered her hand, sadly.

"What about a hair strand?" Carlos said. 

Mal thought for a moment and agreed with the smaller boy. "Yeah, that could work Carlos." She gave them a smirk.

They agreed to the plan before bed.

* * *

']The next they after the fiasco with the wand, they were off for classes. They found them without any trouble but the real trouble began in each of their classes. The teachers more or less were hostile towards the VK's and they were towards them, especially during their history classes. Poor Dizzy was almost brought to tears the teacher scoffed at what she thought was true history. Celia said nothing but comforted her friend after the class ended. 

Fairy Godmother's class was alright, the only class was all the Isle kids were amongst one another. They did not have classes with Uma to get a strand of her hair. She seemed to be in higher classes at Auradon Prep. But by luck she was TA for Fairy Godmother, helping out whenever the headmistress needed help for the Goodness Class. She did not seem intimidated by them, even as Harry and Jay tried flirting with her, she merely gave them a tight smile and went back to doing her homework. She kept quiet, not talking to them as Fairy Godmother droned on and on about the lesson of the day which was about something good and kind that they had to know. 

Mal told them to pick the boring one after answering every single one correctly. She still kept on glancing up at Uma every now and then making sure not to get caught by the other girl. When Fairy Godmother gave them some time to do a worksheet, she quietly talked to Uma about something. Uma nodded but all Mal could see was the Sea Witch in the other girl's face. They were on the right track, all they needed was proof. Two people burst into the room, a girl with a bob not looking at the VK's but screamed terrified all over her. The other was Evie, oozing confidence without trying as she walked down the aisle. As she did, Mal noticed Maddy snatch a strand of hair that fell. 

Mal raised an eyebrow at her ally. Maddy just smirked. "She's the only other girl with vivid colorful hair, might as well check out all the boxes of kids here. Start with the allies of Pendragon." She whispered to her.

Fairy godmother introduced her daughter to the other children while Evie told Uma something. After, time passed as Evie was still there and Jane left in a hurry. The bell rang and Fairy Godmother dismissed them, Uma and Evie got their stuff as well as the other VK's. Unlike the other Auradonian kids, Uma and Evie weren't weary or nervous. They showed little of their true emotions to the Villain Kids and it irked Mal that these two got a better life. Once she got the wand and ruled alongside her mom, she'll show those two up. 

Mal saw Uma walking down the aisle and she 'accidentally' clashed with her sending them sprawling on the floor. She started to apologize profusely while Uma shrugged saying it was harmless. Mal quickly saw herself snatch a hair as she helped Uma up to her feet. Score! Once Uma and Evie left and the VK's went to a private area, both Maddy and Mal held up their strands of hair triumphantly. 

"Time to see what they really are," Mal said with a smirk. They quickly went to Jay and Carlos's room, where Maddy hid the potion in a bowl that they made the night before. Putting it in another bowl that Jay swiped, they dropped the strands of hair. 

It puffed up, as smoke spread around them. it showed the sign of Ursula, her tentacles. On the other bowl, the smoke showed the sign of the Evil Queen, an apple that looked like a skull and... something else, a fire. 

Carlos's blood drained from his face as he pointed at the little smoke fire hanging in the air. His voice trembled when he said to the group, "T-That's Hades sign!"

Mal rounded on the small boy. "Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded. "I'm sure!"

"What does this mean?" Gil asked their leader. 

"This," Mal said indicating to the smoke. "This changed everything."

* * *

Nemesis told her that she would be meeting an ally soon, someone to help her keep an eye on what the Villain Kids were up to. Evie was swamped with archery practice and the Coronation Committee Party for Ben, helping Jane not have a breakdown. Plus, Lady Hecate had Evie do something else. So it was up to Uma and the mysterious ally Nemesis told her to go meet. 

Whoever it was better be ready to fight! 

She walked quietly in the shadows and found the classroom, _room 07_. Opening the door she was met with... Audrey?

"_Uma_?"

"_Audrey_?"

Both girls gawked at each other disbelief written on their faces. Then two figures stepped out of the shadows and both princesses stood ready to attack. Ares chuckled and Uma was now more confused. Nemesis looked stern, her wings dark as the night sky as her gaze flickered between both girls before turning to Ares. 

"Are you certain?" She asked the god of war. 

Ares looked confident. "I am. Audrey is my champion. She's sharp and with your champion's help to uncover what those Isle brats are up to. Uncle H doesn't trust them even if they are just kids, he doesn't trust their parents."

Uma and Audrey's eyes widened. _Parents... the villains were plotting something and were using their kids as proxies. _

"So you want us to what, play friendship is magic with them?" Uma said sarcastically. Audrey winced as she saw Ares' eyes grow redder. Uma did not seem to back down at pissing off a god. 

Then Ares chuckled. "You really are Poseidon's granddaughter, aren't ya princess."

Uma stiffened as Audrey looked incredulously between the gods and Uma. "Poseidon's granddaughter? Uma what is he talking about?"

Uma looked down at the floor when she spoke to Audrey. "I found out that when I was born, I was given away for my protection."

"Yours and the daughter of Hades, her names Guenivere," Ares said nonchalantly as if the name would not cause so much chaos. 

"Evie?" Audrey practically shrieked before she calmed down, "_Evie is_... _Hades daughter_?"

"And the Evil Queen's daughter," Uma said in a deadpan tone of voice. 

Audrey was silent for a minute and Uma felt like the princess was going to go tell on them. "Even if you guys were born by villains, you are one of us. You are going to be Queen of Camelot! You have always been a Princess and a badass one at that. Whatever people say, you are more. So much more."

Uma felt like she was going to cry but held back tears as she looked at Audrey in the face and said, "Thank you." She then turned to glare at Ares. "We'll do what you both, we'll infiltrate and figure out what they are up to. Does Hades know?"

Nemesis shook her head. "He knows the minimum before he left the Isle. That whatever the children are doing, is finding a weapon to set their parents free. You can't let that happen."

"We won't," Audrey responded, her back straight as a rod and her chin lifted a bit high. Uma did the same. "We won't fail you. _I _won't fail you Lord Ares."

Nemesis and Ares nodded, looking satisfied with their champions. Uma hesitated before asking Nemesis, "What about Evie? Shouldn't she be here?"

"As I said before my child," Nemesis responded patiently. "Lady Hecate has your cousin do something else important. Once you gain the trusts, we will meet with Lady Hecate and Princess Guinevere."

When the two gods left, Audrey and Uma stayed where they stood. Audrey tried to lighten the mood. "So, has Ben asked you to his coronation yet?"

Uma snorted. "Seriously? You find out that I am a Villain Kid and you ask if my crush has asked me to be his date to his coronation? How are you not freaking out?"

"Oh no, _I am_ freaking out," Audrey said. "I just-I didn't want you to feel bad or I don't want you to feel weird."

Uma felt grateful for Audrey, they've known each other for years so if anyone was lucky to have Audrey as a partner on this weird-ass quest it was Uma. "Thanks just don't... ya know tell your parents. My parents and Evie's parents have been trying for years to hide it. If everyone found out, it could damage my family's reputation."

Audrey nodded. "I promise. I'll guard it with my life."

Uma rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic. Now, back to this spying matter. How do we get close to them?"

Audrey pursed her lips in contemplation. "I think you should go. It would be weird with me considering me and Mal do not get along for good reasons. If I go and try to be all chummy with her she'll possibly know that something is up. It's best you try to be friends with them and gain their trust."

Uma hated to agree with Audrey's plan but it was the only one that made sense. "Alright, in the meantime try to hear around and see what they do. You and Ben are on the committee for this movement, I hate to use him but we have no choice. So try and see if he knows the scheduling for the Villain Kids?"

Audrey agreed. "So, why Nemesis?"

"Why Ares?" Uma countered with a raised eyebrow. 

Audrey raised her head high. "I wanted to fight, he saw a warrior in me."

Uma chuckled. "Yeah, anyone with a brain can see it, Audrey." She sighed. "I don't know why Nemesis chose me. I'm still trying to figure it out... maybe some dark part of me wants revenge for what Mordred almost did to my parents. Or maybe its something that I don't see but the goddess of revenge does."

Audrey squeezed her shoulder. "Whatever it is, it must be for a good cause."

"Yeah," Uma responded but it sounded uncertain.

The next day, Uma went straight to the table where the VK's were sitting during lunch. She saw Evie's blue hair walking towards their usual table. Audrey sat there as well as Aziz, Lonnie, and Uma wished she was there with them. 

_Duty first_, she thought to herself grimly as she gave the surprised villain kids a fake smile. 

"Hi," She jutted her chin that was empty next to De Vil. "Mind if I join you?"

De Vil squeaked out the response, "N-no."

Satisfied she sat down. Her nerves screamed at her to fight but she ignored them and a glare the daughter of Mordred sent her way. Instead, she focused on De Vil who seemed to be the easiest to go first. "I heard that you guys are doing okay so far? Joined any clubs?" The way she said it sounded so lame!

It seemed they took it because they all responded with 'no'. Mal took over speaking for the group. "We aren't an activity sort of people if you get what I mean."

Uma raised an eyebrow. "Still, doesn't hurt to try?" She turned to the three muscular boys sitting on the left of De Vil. "Have you guys thought of trying out for Tourney?"

As she explained the games to the four teenage boys, she could not help but briefly look up to see Mal and Maddy giving her smirks. She turned back to Gil asking a question but in the back of her head, she could not help but feel she just stepped into the jaws of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the third chapter! Keep safe everyone and hope you guys are doing well under these times.


	4. A Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aziz tries to woo one of the VKs, the VKs are plotting something to get close to the wand.

"Evie!"

The blue-haired girl let out a yelp as she turned and hit Aziz square in the chest. "Ow!" He said. 

"What the hell Aziz! Why'd you sneak up on me?"

He pointed to the door of her shared room with Uma, who was trying to play spy with the villain kids as she told Evie. When her best friend told her that Audrey was also the other Champion/ally, Evie was shocked and hunted down the pink princess the next day while Uma sat with the other teens. Taking Audrey aside to 'talk about a new design she was working' into an empty classroom, she asked about the gods and her championship. Audrey gave Evie a sheepish look but explained nonetheless when she got to the part about knowing her and Uma's true heritage, the color drained from her face. But Audrey stubbornly told her that nothing changed, that both Evie and Uma were the same that they have always been no matter what blood they held. Evie hugged Audrey tightly and the other girl returned the action. She could smell the shampoo off Audrey's hair-it was lavender. It smelled nice, almost hypnotic. 

Evie blinked at the open door before looking back at Aziz who stood over her rubbing his injured possibly bruised chest. "Sorry."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Evs," Aziz said jokingly as he sat down next to her on her bed. With his long hair and brown eyes, Aziz was one of the many catches here in Auradon Prep alongside Ben Florian, Chad Charming, and Herkkie. 

Evie pushed her homework away and turned to Aziz. "What's up?"

He fidgeted for a while and it made Evie more curious. They were friends and had always been good to one another along with Uma. "I need your help with... asking someone out."

Evie gasped. "Who?"

Aziz squirmed. "Well, she doesn't know I like her and we aren't friends yet. I want to get to know her... she's Mal."

"Like bad? Something bad?"

Aziz rolled his eyes. "No, Evie! It's Mal, I like Mal from the Isle!"

Oh... _oh._

"You like Mal," She said slowly trying to wrap her head around the information and Aziz blushed, nodding his head in response. _Uh, well surprises come in different forms. _"Maybe just try to get to know her? Talk to her, be friendly with her."

Aziz mused the advice before nodding with a smile on his face. "Alright. Thanks, Evie."

"Maybe get Ben to help, he's basically the unofficial ambassador between us and the Villain Kids."

Aziz agreed and hugged her in thanks. 

When Aziz left, she fell back on her back. Aziz _likes Mal, the daughter of Maleficent!_ Aphrodite must be having a fun time paring off people, she thought. Maybe like me and Uma, those Villain Kids can turn over a new leaf. But it was different, she and Uma were brought to Auradon as newborns not teens with a somewhat grudge against Auradon.

Evie continued to write down her essay for her Advanced Magical Class, she had always been a straight-A student. Relationships that weren't friendships were foreign to Evie, she never crushed on anyone. They called her the fairest of the Summerlands and here in Auradon Prep but that did not give her a big head or arrogant, she was humble and ducked whenever she had gotten praised by her teachers for a job well done since she was a child. As she finished her essay, she looked over her other journal, a school notebook by looks of it but on the inside was a plan for performance for Parent's Day. 

Usually, the Acappella group led by Ben and Audrey took over performance but this year Uma and Evie wanted to do something different. So, with Fairy Godmother's permission early on, Uma and Evie had been planning to do a performance for that day with a song and choreography. She and Uma already had brainstormed the songs just in case they called for an encore. Which the parents usually did. 

_Upside Down will be the first choice but there's still the other two, Halfway Around The World or-_

Uma entered their shared dorm loudly and without saying a hello, she kicked the door closed and went straight to Evie's bed, flopping down next to her. She said something which was muffled and Evie patted her back. 

"How was playing spy?"

A groan was her answer. Evie looked at her friend's back with concern. "That bad?"

Uma turned around so she was looking up at the ceiling of Evie's bed. "It's _Maddy_! She's driving me insane! I thought it would be Mal but she's just a bit of a try-hard, it's Maddy who's crazy of that group! She threatened Aeneas which would make me super happy but it just... Ugh, I don't know. Something off about her, it's like she and Mal are trying to one-up each other but she takes to the extreme where even Mal seemed a bit uncomfortable with her actions as well as the other kids in their group."

"How so?"

Uma explained the way Maddy outright threatened bodily harm to Aeneas before Mal mustered some apology with a sugary-sweet smile. The other kids in their group looked uncomfortable and the younger ones looked almost shaken. It troubled Evie hearing this. It reminded her of what Hecate told her during her lesson.

_People try to be the molds of those who think to love them but are just following down a cycle of pain. Once they see a similar mirror, they are somewhat woken up from the trance. We cannot just look at people in black and white as many here do, we must look at them as what they are and that is human._

"Well, if you want I can play spy to give you a break," Evie offered. Uma turned it down, she was getting a breakthrough with the guys. Apparently, they were all signing up for Tourney minus Anthony Tremaine who wasn't fond of physical activity so Uma pointed him to the Spirit Commette with Celia and Dizzy. They were the younger lower classmen so the spirit committee was usually filled up with those at their school, so far they enjoyed it. The only ones that Uma hadn't cracked yet were Mal and Maddy.

"They don't trust _me_," Uma huffed. "Not yet, at least. Mal seemed to want to give me some ritual to join or something while Maddy looks like she might sacrifice me in the woods without a second thought."

Evie did have to agree. While Mal and Audrey seemed somewhat civil with each other, Morgause seemed to spit venom whenever she saw or interacted with Uma. It seemed her father's words had dug themselves deep in Maddy's soul that she took herself as the true heir of Camelot, snipping at Uma's adoption and insecurity. Uma always seemed and was rightfully guarded around Maddy. She did not blame her friend for it.

* * *

Mal was not getting used to the fact that whispers followed her. However, being befriended by not only Uma but Aziz, was interesting. Aziz was handsome and charming, he shared an art class Ben told her about. He was probably the only guy in that class that talked to her. She tried to ignore her heart doing funny things as well as her stomach but she chalked it up as her being hungry. 

_Sometimes love... it makes your stomach feel like its dropping to the earth... that is how I felt with your mother Mally._

Ignoring her dad's voice, she finished the painting which was, much to her chagrin a depiction of her parents when they were younger. Maleficent with her dark hair and green eyes, her horns covered up with the pretty blue flower crown her dad once described to her and her dad, all puffed up with his raven dark hair and pale skin. In this picture, they looked happy. She wished it could have stayed that way but her father left them both or her mother banished her father and refused to have Mal be taken by him to another place. Some say he was at the edge of the Isle, orther say he somehow escaped to Auradon and many thought that Maleficent hunted him down and killed him. 

Mal knew her mother, she was heartbroken after her father left because she thought it was one of their silly little fights but when he did not return it finally broke her. If that did it, then Maleficent could not have killed her beloved Diaval. Maleficent would not have been planning revenge if she had killed Diaval if anything if he had died Maleficent would have been catatonic to the point of never knowing reality existed. So no, her mother did not kill her father. He was still alive... and once the villains came, Mal would blow this popsicle stand and find him. 

"Hey," Aziz nudged her arm and she flinched. "Wow, sorry."

Mal waved the concern away, trying to banish any thoughts of her parents' doomed love story from her mind. "It's nothing. What's up?"

Aziz cleared his throat and looked... nervous? Why was he nervous? If anything Mal should be the one in that position as she was about to hand Ben a Love Potion at the Tourney Game against Neverland, she knew that would be the best opportunity because the boys could not stop blabbing about it and how well Ben Florian played. She wondered if Aziz played?

No, Mal! Focus!

"I was wondering if you were going to the game this Friday?" He asked her. She nodded. His lips turned into a large grin that Mal swore was going to split his cute face. "Great! I'll see you there?"

"You play?" Mal asked him.

"Yep, I'm number 19."

"I guess I'll see you there then." When the bell rang and the class dispersed, Mal could not help it. She smiled to herself to her locker until Maddy told her that she got the ingredients for the potion ready. Then reality set in. The smile vanished and so did the pitter-patter of her heart. 

* * *

The week was a stressful and confusing one for Uma as she gained the trust of the villain kids. Well almost all of them, the younger ones like Anthony and Dizzy Tremaine, Celia Facilier, and Carlos De Vil were easy but the ones who were the same age as her. More so it was Maddy who was the most difficult ones to chip away as they liked to see how far they could push her. She did not let them, making a mask on her face as cold as Queen Elsa's powers. The cold never bothered her anyway!

But being in the cold could make her more and more weakened. What Uma did not know was how the VKs had been making a successful Love Potion and were going to slip it to Ben. 

On the day of the game, nobody could have predicted the chaos that followed with those love potioned cookies that Mal gave to Ben. None of them could, not even the Gods who were sending them on this quest could have forseen (maybe Apollo...) what the villain kids were going to do that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter but I did not want to put the whole Tourney Game fiasco in this chapter. I did not want to rush it, so here is the before. Hope you enjoy it and the new ship I put in there


	5. Well Did I Mention?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Auradon Prep vs Neverland Academy! What happens after the game is the most interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listened to top of the world by bridgit mendler and hurricane also by bridgit mendler basically this whole chapter is influenced by that album. give it a listen while reading!

_Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?_

The song was blasting out to the crowd but all Uma could hear was the sound of her heart shattering into a million pieces as it ended with Ben uttering Mal, her name. She could say that she walked out of there but she ran, tears blurring her vision as she pushed the crowd and went straight back to the school.

* * *

Audrey saw pure red as she marched right up to Ben when he was down the steps of the bleachers with Mal next to him. Audrey was livid.

"Audrey, I-"

_Slap!_

Audrey left a red mark on Ben's face as she, Lonnie and Evie tried to get Uma to stay but as the Pendragon heiress left with Evie hot on her heels, she saw from the corner of her eyes on the field, Aziz's crestfallen face as Ben ignored the sting and wrapped an arm around Mal. The look of a broken heart stomped on. But Audrey was livid. 

She was angry at Ben for doing this. Forgoing public with this humiliating stunt that would ruin him.

"I hope you're_ happy_," Audrey spat at her old friend. Chad was already with Aziz, walking away from the field as everyone in Auradon saw the fracture of the heirs of the Auradon Houses against the future king. Without saying anything, Audrey took Aziz's arm and guided him out of the eyes of the crowd with Lonnie and Chad behind her leaving not only a shell-shocked Auradon Prep but some weary-smirking villain kids.

* * *

Evie caught up to Uma who was at the ROAR training area. She was viciously beating the dummy as tears streamed down her face. 

"Uma?" Evie said cautiously. Uma ignored her, as she let out a blood-curling yell and struck the dummy, decapitating it. "Uma! Stop!" Evie finally got behind her friend and grabbed her by both her arms and held them behind her back making her drop her sword. Uma let out a sob.

"Did he-I thought he..." Evie turned Uma to face her and hugged the other girl.

Evie rubber Uma's back as she tightened her grip on her. "It's okay." She could feel her phone buzz and she got it from her jacket pocket while still holding Uma. One message from Audrey. Reading it, it sent relief through her. "Let's go. Audrey has gathered everyone in Aziz and Chad's room."

Uma shook her head but Evie wasn't backing down. "I'm not leaving you here to finish your dummy massacre. Aziz is in the same boat as you, he's just as heartbroken as you and I don't want to leave you alone right now."

"You think I'll snap?" She knew Uma was trying to be flippant but right now the joke did not seem funny to Evie and she let her know. Uma sighed and Uma grabbed her arm as Evie transported them to Aziz and Chad's dorm room. 

They waved the cloud of blue magic away and saw their friends on a bed. Aziz was laying on the bed as Lonnie was trying and failing to pull him upright. Both he and Chad were still wearing their Tourney uniforms as well as Audrey who was wearing her cheerleading uniform. The school spirit seemed to have left all of them after that shocking turn of events minutes before. 

"So," Chad said breaking the quietness of the room. "Who wants to go teepee Ben's office?"

Evie snorted and the comment made Uma crack a minuscule of a smile directed at Cinderella's only son. She shook her head declining his offer. Audrey turned to Evie. "So, when were you going to tell us that Aziz was falling for Mal?"

Evie sighed. "I didn't think much of it! I didn't know she was going to pull... this stunt!"

"It wasn't her stunt to pull it was Ben's." Aziz's voice was full of anger. "He was the one who humiliated Uma. He chose his side, now we have ours."

"Aziz," Evie said. 

Uma shifted her weight. When she locked eyes with Evie, her brown eyes were hardened. "He's right. The VKs, I was playing spy, trying to infiltrate and figure out what they were up too. Maybe it was their doing... maybe it was Ben's choice. Who knows? But what I do know is this, they are now close to the crown prince and he now made the biggest mistake with alienating us, more about me." The other teens nodded. They warned Ben if the VKs now have their voices in Ben's ears... it sent a shiver down Evie's spine. "We need to take precautions. Mal has been asking around about the wand, I overheard her one day. I think they might be gunning towards grabbing at the coronation."

Horrified looks crossed everyone's faces. To Evie, it now made sense why the Gods were squirrelly over the VKs coming here, especially her father. 

"So what do we do? If we outright call them liars it could set them off to do something worse at the coronation," Lonnie said. 

"Lonnie's right," Evie said. "We can't push them. What Uma has told me and Audrey so far was that the villains had something planned and were going to use or influenced their kids to go through with their plan. We have to think smart if we want to save our family and Auradon."

Audrey, Chad, Aziz, Lonnie, and Uma agreed as well. 

"We can think of a plan later," Evie said. "For now, lets help mend Uma and Aziz. I say, let us get the hell out of Auradon Prep and go to Camelot. Lets clear our heads and just help our friends from this heartbreak. That's all we can do for now."

Uma and Aziz mutually said nothing, their eyes glassy. Evie looked at everyone else, Lonnie who was now hugging Aziz not caring about the sweat. Chad who sat next to Lonnie and Aziz, looking on with concern for their group and possibly the future. Then there was Audrey who looked furious at what had happened today. She looked ready to go to war which did not surprise Evie not because of who her patron god was but because Audrey was always the loyalist of her homeland and was a warrior at heart like Mulan.

Audrey sighed. "Let's pack our things. The quicker we do it, the faster we can get the hell out of here."

Evie told Uma to stay here with Aziz while she packed her bag as well as Uma's. Chad would pack Aziz as well as his while Lonnie and Audrey went to their dorm to get their bags ready. The three girls left, not saying anything letting their shoes make the sounds echoing in the silent hallway as they made their way to the girl's dorm rooms. Outside, Evie could faintly hear the roar of the crowd as Auradon Prep cheered their victory over Neverland Academy. _They were probably cheering Ben as well_, Evie thought bitterly.

_You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry, you float like a feather in a beautiful world_

The radio continued to play the song as Evie drove her group of friends to Camelot. Fairy Godmother had let students go home over the weekend and back to the class by Sunday, no less. Which was perfect for the group, more so for Uma and Aziz who sat in the back looking dejected as they listened to the song. 

In the car, sitting shotgun was Audrey while Chad and Lonnie sat in the second row sleeping. Audrey hummed the song while Evie drummed the tune on the steering wheel.

_But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo, what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here_

The drive to Camelot from Auradon Prep was five hours with a bit of traffic, finally making it around eight-thirty as the gates of the castle opened. Evie drove into the underground garage from memory and when she parked the car in a spot, she woke everyone up. They got their stuff out of the packed back as everyone got out. Making their way into the kitchen with Uma leading them from it to the grand staircase where the guards smiled at their princess. Uma halfheartedly said her hellos, asking for her parents. One of the guards pointed in the direction of the king's study. The teens walked there and once entering, they surprised the king and queen. 

"Uma!" Her mother, Guinevere said surprised to see her daughter here miles away from her school. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating? I heard Auradon won." Her brows furrowed as Uma looked between both her mother and father. 

"Uma?" Arthur asked. 

She dropped her bag, the thing making a loud thud as she walked hurriedly to her parents and hugged her mother who was the closest. Guinevere hugged her back. Uma let out a cry, shoulders trembling as Gueniever comforted her. Arthur looked upset, demanding to know what happened. Evie explained what happened and both royals looked furious at the actions Ben did and she did not blame them, with Ben doing this he hurt his chances for a peaceful reign especially after what Audrey did as she told them all. Word traveled fast and once it reaches every kingdom inside Auradon, it would be chaos. 

The servants took the rest of the kids to their guest rooms leaving Uma with her parents. If anyone could be with Uma at this moment, it would be her parents. 

Evie looked at her phone to see if the story already spread outside of Auradon Prep when someone opened her door. Audrey quietly stepped in and closed the door behind her. Something in Evie's heart lept, it always did whenever she saw Audrey since she could always remember. She crossed over and sat next to Evie on the bed.

"So," She said to Evie. She changed out of her cheer uniform in a pink and white striped jumpsuit with her hair still in a ponytail. "How long until Camelot and Auradon start a war against each other?"

It felt like a joke but she knew that tensions between both rulers would come to ahead, especially with Arthur bringing in Hades back to Auradon. With Ben's little stunt, it may have fractured the relationship more. 

"I give it a couple of days," Evie responded rather cynically. She was usually the optimist in their group but right now the cynical side of her was coming out. "More so when Parents Day comes around the corner. That'll be fun to see."

Audrey cringed at the reminder of the day. "Yeah, I tried to convince my grandmother of not coming considering who'll be there but..." 

Evie gave her a sympathetic smile. Audrey always vented about her grandma who seemed to have high aspirations for her granddaughter and treat her as more of a stand-in daughter since she was born. When Audrey decided to take sword lessons with her father, Leah tried to forbid it but Philip put his foot down and seemed to cause a rift between himself and his mother-in-law. "She's still coming? What about your parents?"

Audrey sighed. "They have a meeting in Arendelle so they won't be there. So, my grammy will be there."

"My parents will be there as well. Apparently, Hans has proposed to Elsa so it is currently causing some chaos because of the whole lie the Duke of Weselton said when Queen Elsa ran away and built her ice palace, more so the lie about Prince Hans. Now that's an interesting story... " Evie mused. "Well, at least we'll have some entertainment that day," Evie joked only to receive a swat at the arm by Audrey. She giggled and Audrey tried to keep a stern expression but was cracking from Evie's giggling. 

"You are..." Audrey said only to shake her head making her ponytail sway side-to-side. 

"Amazing," Evie said through giggles. "Charming, beautiful?" The last word causes Audrey to blush. 

"Infuriatingly beautiful," Audrey said, her cheeks blazing and pink. Evie grinned as if it was her course of action to make Audrey look like that from the very beginning. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Evie teased. Audrey rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face. 

"Of course you would Ev."

* * *

_"You need to face them,"_ Gueniever said to her daughter in her room. _"They need to know that Camelot's daughter won't be scorned, especially by some prince from some low royal-"_

Uma threw another stone in the lake. Everyone was angry, but Uma did not feel anger. She did not know what she was feeling. Aziz was angry as he chucked stone after stone in the lake. Their friends tried to get them to come out but they did not. After an hour after they left for the market, Uma and Aziz went to the lake, the famous lake where her father got Excalibur from the Lady of The Lake. Nimue usually never left the Lake, Uma met her once when she was baptized in the waters of the lake when she was adopted. That was the last time her parents saw Merlin, who had mysteriously left. Some said that he left in hiding for the magic ban but it had been lessening for awhile when magic classes began when Uma and Evie were young. Still, the old sorcerer never came back to Camelot. 

Her mother had another theory. 

"Merlin left to go find an old friend," She would tell Uma. "They'll return one day. She promised your father."

"Who did mama?" 

Guinevere gave a sad smile to her daughter. "An old friend."

Uma grunted as she threw another stone in the lake. Neither her or Aziz see the shimmer in the lake, the ripples of two figures coming slowly up the lake. Aziz and Uma were the only two people that understood each other in this horrid position. 

"Why did you like her?" Uma asked the other boy who was going to toss another stone in the lake. He stopped and lowered his arm. 

He shrugged while looking down at his feet. "I-I like her. It is hard to describe but when I first saw her when she got here, outside the steps. I just felt I knew she was the one. I just knew but I guess I was wrong."

"Likewise," She said with a sigh. "Love is not that easy, our parents made it seem so but I guess were the unlucky ones."

Aziz laughed. "Yeah. Too bad we didn't get the memo."

Uma nodded her head with a bitter smile on her face. She wondered if Mal would see big heart Ben had? Or his passion for his people? _Gah! What is wrong with me?_ Even after he broke her heart in front of so many people she could not stop thinking about him! She was pathetic, she truly was!

"We won't ever get over them," Aziz said to her as they continued to chuck stones in the lake. "If we don't, promise me something."

"What?"

He waited for a beat before saying, "We'll marry each other." That caused Uma to thrown the stone into the dirt from the shock. She started at Aziz and he looked so serious before cracking up. She snorted and they both laughed loudly. 

"Deal."

Aziz and Uma stood near the peaceful shore of the lake. It was quiet, so quiet but she did not hear the footsteps of the couple walking towards them. The man with a bun holding his hair back and a woman on his arm, her hair was black as raven and brown eyes that would glow with power. Aziz was the first to notice them and signals Uma. She turned to see the two people looking curiously at Uma. 

"Can I help you?" Uma asked. The wind shifted, a light breeze was felt throughout the kingdom of Camelot, as if something lost had returned. As if _someone _returned home. 

The woman with raven hair and blue gown with a matching blue cloak gave Uma a smile. "You may. I am going home to _Camelot_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daveed Diggs and Phillipa Soo as Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. That's it and that is who I picture while writing this.


	6. Old Friends In Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day in Camelot and it is full of surprises in every corner. Morgana gives Audrey someone from Aurora's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the chapter!

When they rode back with the two sorcerers, Uma and Aziz said nothing. When they entered the main hall and Uma asked for her parents to be summoned, she said nothing. When Arthur and Gueniver came, they instantly noticed the two people standing there. Uma's mother cried out and Arthur looked shocked. The Queen of Camelot ran and was enveloped in a hug by the old sorcerer. 

"_How_?" Arthur seemed to have found his voice. His eyes flickered to the two strangers. "Merlin... Morgana... _How_?"

"Magic," Morgana said simply, with a small smile that screamed trickster. "I found myself in the old ruins of Avalon."

Something flickered in Arthur Pendragon's blue eyes for he understood the old place. He knew what it was, knew what it meant to Camelot itself. He taught Uma that lesson as well about Avalon and her mysterious ways like the Lady of the Lake. For they were to be respected and not trifled with. Merlin had told him, hours before he had disappeared that he would be going to see her, see magic once again. Now it made sense to Arthur. The her that Merlin was referring to was Morgana. 

"I have missed you brother," She said softly. Arthur did not say anything. He walked over to Morgana Le Fay and hugged her. She hugged him back and the two siblings stayed like that for a minute before separating themselves. "Things seemed to have changed in Camelot?" She said amused as her eyes flickered to Uma. 

"They have," Arthur agreed. "I see you've met your niece and namesake."

"Namesake?" She said. 

Arthur nodded as Guenivere spoke, "Uma Eugenia Artemis Morgan Pendragon, Princess of Camelot and future Queen."

"And future wielder of Excalibur," Arthur said cheerfully to their old friends. 

"Hold up?" Aziz said. "This is Uma's _aunt_? The one that mysteriously disappeared?" 

"It is," Arthur said. "This is Morgana Le Fay, my sister, and sorceress of Camelot."

"Wow," Uma said. "I'm glad that you guys are reunited. Mom and Dad, they've always been sad about your disappearances for the longest time. I'm happy about this reunion, truly." But in her head, Uma was just utterly confused about the whole situation. The biggest and most obvious questions were- _Why are you here?_ and _Why did you leave?_

* * *

"So your aunt just appeared?" Evie said incredulously. "Just like that?"

"She said that Nimue called her and Merlin back from Avalon," Uma explained to her group of friends the next morning after introducing them to Merlin and Morgana.

"What for?" Chad asked. 

"She didn't say," Uma told them.

* * *

"Why did you come back?" Arthur asked them once the four of them were in Arthur's study. 

Morgana sighed. "Nimue called us from the depths below. She fears something is going to happen and Camelot will need our help. We came back. You know something, don't you?"

Arthur nodded, lips thinned. "We released Hades from the Isle. That is not the bad part. One of the villain children that arrived... is Mordred's daughter. Morgause is her name, she is with other children from the Isle."

"And you think she could hurt Uma?" Merlin said the unspoken thing Arthur had kept inside his head ever since Ben announced his picks from the Isle that would be transferred over to Auradon Prep. 

"Yes," Was all the King of Camelot could say. "Yes. I fear that she could hurt Uma. Ben already put the dagger in her heart, whose to say Morgause could easily twist the dagger?"

"We must be cautious," Morgana advised. "You remember how Mordred was like. He has time with his daughter just like you Arthur. And just like you, he has taught his own daughter his trades as well. If he has taught that girl anything, it is to bring the downfall of Camelot."

Arthur agreed, a grim look set on the Pendragon siblings' faces. The mood slightly lifted when a whine sounded from Morgana's cloak. She rolled her eyes and out of it, flew haphazardly a raven. He swooped in a circle until he landed on Morgana's shoulder. He squawked at her and she nodded her head. 

"Who's this? A familiar of yours?" Guenivere asked curiously. 

Morgana shook her head. "No. He belongs, for a bit at least, to someone named _Audrey Rose_?"

* * *

Audrey did not expect to be given a gift by Uma's aunt. A pet was not something she had expected either, especially a raven. The raven flew over her, excitedly as if he had seen an old friend in her. She did not mind, he was a sweet thing and rather pompous as she would later find out when she complimented him. 

She called him pretty and he puffed up his chest which made her giggle. The others did not seem to see it out of the ordinary, that is except Evie. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the bird all day. Audrey would have asked Evie if something was the matter but their attention was diverted to Guenivere's announcement that the Pendragons were going to the wedding in Arendelle a month after the coronation. Now there was excited chatter from the teens considering most of their parents were there for the engagement party as well as business meetings. This engagement had already caused a bit of a stiff in Auradon which Audrey liked to see. In all honestly, she was happy for Elsa. She found happiness, good for her!

All throughout the day, the raven stuck with her. Audrey could see something familiar about him but she just could not for the life of her figure out what it was. She's never seen the raven before so how could he be so familiar? It was a puzzle that was utterly frustrating and she thought she would never figure out if it had not been for the bird. But for now, it was a pretty bird. 

"You must be hungry," Audrey mused to her new pet on her shoulder. He nodded his head. Audrey went and found some sunflower seeds in the kitchen and filled a glass of water for the raven. Taking them back to her guest room, she placed it on the table and let him hop off onto the surface to start eating. "You must have a name. What name sounds good to you? What about... Mars?" The raven squawked in protest and Audrey huffed. "Alright, alright. Someone is picky. How about... Sun?" The bird just gave her a stare that reminded Audrey of her mother. It was eerily, to be honest. "Alright, you got any ideas?" 

The raven chirped before going back to eating his seeds. Audrey drummed her nails on the table. She heard rustling and noticed that the raven was putting the seeds down as if he was spelling something. 

Dia... it said. 

"...Dia?" She said with a frown. "You want your name to be Dia? Like the day? Odd." The bird merely squawked almost happy. "Is that your name? Dia?"

The raven shook his head. Dia... what was it then? What could a name beginning with Dia be? He got more seeds to spell out more letters as they spelled out a name, Audrey's mouth dropped. Diaval was spelled out over the table with sunflower seeds as plain as the day. Her mind began to panic as she realized that Diaval was The Diaval, Maleficent's pet.

"Diaval?" She asked the raven. It simply nodded. "What are you doing here? How did you even get past the dome?" SHe asked it slowly trying to figure it out herself but coming up empty with answers. The bird squawked at her in reply. _If only I had the power to change you into a human form, then you could answer my questions._ Audrey sighed. "Then that means you most know her daughter, maybe. Her name is Mal." Diaval seemed almost joyful at the mention of the purple-haired girl, jumping up and down as he flapped his wings. "So you do know her!" 

He started to change the words that spelled out his name to change into something else. After doing so he stepped aside to show Audrey. 

**Dad**, it read on the table and Audrey was shocked once more. Diaval... was Mal's dad and Maleficent's lover? Something else in that moment clicked for Audrey. She had called him a pretty bird. Once when she was small, her mom would tell her a story about a bird she once met that she called "Pretty Bird". Diaval was that bird. Aurora knows him, Audrey must be correct. 

"Diaval. Did you know my mom? Aurora?" Audrey tentatively asked the raven. Again, he nodded almost eagerly at the mention of Princess Aurora. "Oh, Diaval. I wish I had some way to change you so you could speak to me." She bit her lip contemplating something. "I probably could go home but my parents aren't there. I'll have to take you to school. You'll stay in my dorm room where it is safe or in Evie and Uma's room. That could be a safer place since they know how to secure their room better with magic. We can't let Mal see you, not yet at least." She added hastily when she saw that he was about to protest, opening his beak. "She and some other villain kids from the Isle are under the orders of Maleficent to break them out. At least that's what we think... there's so much drama it is crazy!"

_So is talking to a bird that can understand you,_ she thought to herself. 

She sighed. "So, what do you say? You can fly around during the day, I'll leave my window open and maybe you can catch a glimpse of Mal? Would you like that Diaval?" The bird nodded his head in response. "Okay but we or more like it, I need to go talk to my friends about you and this thing. They can help as well, okay? You can trust them." She let had him fly to her shoulder and she took a hand full of seeds. She took him to Evie's room while one-handedly texting her friends to meet in Uma's room. When she knocks at Uma's bedroom door, she finds them all there waiting for her. 

Well, not really. They have all gathered there to play on Uma's gaming counsel, Chad, and Aziz trying to beat each other in virtual boxing when she entered the room, let in by Lonnie. Once inside, she cannot contain it and blurts it out. 

"The bird-the rave its Diaval!" She could hear an exasperated sigh coming from Diaval himself. Everyone looks at her as if Audrey had said she was in love with Evie... which was true but she did not say that and they couldn't know... only Ben and Lonnie knew. She would have trusted Chad but he's too much of a romantic that he would play cupid in a heartbeat to get both girls together and Audrey would never forgive him. Never. Ever.

"What?" Chad asks looking like Audrey was about to pull a punch line on them, making this a joke.

She wasn't. Audrey repeated herself once again.

"Sh-That's... _Diaval_?" Evie said slowly to her friend. Audrey nodded. "Like the bird? _Maleficent's bird_?"

"Yes!" She said tersely to her friends. "It is him. He somehow made it into Auradon, probably years ago after the Isle was created."

"But how? The barrier is supposed to keep them out? How did he get here and out of there?" Lonnie asked her. 

All Audrey could do was shrug. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. He can't say anything because I don't speak bird, Evie."

"Well, what are you going to do with him?"

"I am going to take him with us. Say he's my pet and that he hurt his wing, he'll be staying in my room but," She paused. "I was wondering if he can stay in your room, Evie. Your room is heavily guarded and I will make me feel better knowing that he's in there-"

"Say no more," Evie said quickly. "He can stay with us when we're in class." Uma nodded, cementing her agreement with her cousin.

Audrey sighed in relief. "Thank you. I'll try and figure out a way to turn him into his human form, maybe a potion?"

"I got that covered," Evie said surprising Audrey once again. "I know someone who can help. I'll see if she can agree then all of us can meet up and listen to his side of the story."

Diaval chirped in agreement making Audrey smile. "Alright, I guess that's the plan when we go back to school today."

Chad groaned dramatically. "Why couldn't we have a normal semester? Why?"

Uma rolled her eyes. "Because it is us. We aren't normal kids, Charming." Audrey noticed Evie and Uma share a look. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

Dating Ben felt... empty. Of course, it felt empty, she did not love him like he did under the potion. It was exhausting sharing smiles and false kisses. It wasn't for long as she had to keep reminding herself of the plan. The plan to destroy Auradon and rule it alongside her mother. That was the plan. 

Yet as she looked at Ben and her friends, the smiles on their faces as they found themselves one by one, Mal had to ask herself this.

What was the plan now? Could she do it?


	7. Love Is Alive and Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AK's go back to Auradon Prep. Uma continues to play friend to the VKs. Meanwhile, Audrey and Evie get to the bottom of how Diaval got to Auradon.

Diaval followed the car back to Auradon Prep. When he arrived it was a few hours later and he pecked at her dorm window. How he figured out where she was, but Audrey was glad he was safe and by the looks of it full of food that he had gotten around the school and lands. He flew around the room as Lonnie ducked when he flew lower. 

"Wow!"

"Diaval, be careful!" Audrey chided at the bird. She stretched out her right arm and the raven landed on her wrist. Gently, she scratched his head and placed him in the nest she had made when she got back to her school. Evie helped as well, magicking up some twigs and hey for Audrey to build his nest. It was large but it seemed he liked it as he instantly flew from her wrist to the nest that laid next to the window that he had flown in minutes before. 

"I'll have to make a better one for you when we go to Auroria," Audrey muttered to herself. _That is if Evie can convince Hecate to change him into his human form. _Not only that but she had texted her parents, begging them to come to Parent's Day. Aurora had responded that, much to the shock of Audrey, that they might be coming to Auradon Prep. This elated Audrey but Aurora did say that her grandmother would be there too but she did not care, her parents would be here next weekend! She can reunite her mother with Diaval!

"Can't believe he's been here in _Auradon_," Lonnie said glancing at Diaval's slumbering form. "What did your parents say about Parents Day, Auds?"

"They'll be coming but grammy will be there," She made a face at that. 

Lonnie grimaced. "My parents will be there, so it won't be that bad."

"True," Audrey said optimistically. "And Evie said that her mom will be coming to Parent Day so can't wait for her and grammy to begin her fighting again." Lonnie snickered. 

* * *

Uma looked at Maleficent's pet suspiciously while Evie and Audrey chatted at seven in the morning before class began. He seemed content looking around Uma and Evie's room, figuring out what everything here does in this room. Her parents hadn't known about Diaval's identity and Uma was suspicious that her Aunt Morgana knew who Diaval was but the sorceress said nothing. But nothing came up when Uma left so she felt she and her friends were somewhat in the clear. They still were brainstorming plans to save Auradon but time was dwindling as the Coronation was dawning closer and closer on them.

Gods, before all of this she thought everything was going rather smoothly besides finding out her mother was Ursula and she was the granddaughter of Poseidon, other than that she thought her life was going well. 

"Good luck today, Uma," Audrey said to her as they began to walk out of their dorm leaving Diaval perched on the window sill. She still did not trust that bird.

Uma groaned. She really did not want to go back and play spy. She had to, they all had their roles to play before the Coronation and probably after until their gods told them. Until then, Uma would continue to spy, Audrey would watch from afar and Evie would dabble in magic. She would have to go and play it off as if nothing ever happened. As if her heart had not been broken down to ashes by the boy she harbored feelings for. 

"Uma," Evie said softly grabbing her hand. "We just need to figure out what they are doing next. If they have Ben-"

"I know," Uma said tersely. "Auradon's fate is doomed. I know, Evie. It's just-I hate this. I want to hate him but I can't bring myself to do so. Maybe he didn't want me." 

She sounded so weak and small. She hated the way this heartbreak made her feel and sound, she hated it so much. Evie and Audrey pulled her into a hug, wrapping their arms around her tightly. After they let her go, she gathered herself up and confidently walked down the hall with her two best friends. She will not let them see her in pain.

So she goes to the cafeteria and gathers her food. She sits down with Audrey and Evie as she spots the group of VKs and Ben. Her heart still did a little pitter-patter when she saw Ben but stilled when he kissed Mal's cheek.

This was going to be so hard.

* * *

"So what is Lady Hekate like?" Audrey asked.

Evie paused in her homework. They had managed to go to Evie's room since Uma was still playing spy and had been invited for an outing with the villain kids this afternoon. Uma said nothing but put on a fake smile on her face as she chatted with Maddy and Mal. She did like the other VKs like Harry, Gil, Carlos, Jay, Dizzy, and Celia. They were fitting in while also standing out in their own way, finding themselves in Auradon. Mal seemed to have won the heart of Ben while Maddy just sent cooing comments about the happy couple trying to get under Uma's skin before Evie and Audrey left.

"She is mysterious," Evie said trying to describe her patron goddess. "She's also very much likes puns. I think its mostly because she picked up from her husband, Hermes."

"What about your dad?"

"I-I don't know..." She answered honestly. "I only saw him for afar when he and Anastasia came and were freed from the Isle."

"You never even talked to him? Evie!" Audrey said in surprise. 

"I don't know how to talk to him! How do I even get into contact with the God of the Underworld!?" She said back with a frown on her face. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Oh Evie," Audrey hugged her friend from behind, her arms. "I'm sure it isn't like that." But she was lost for words to help her friend. Then, she got a splendid idea. "What if we ask Lady Hecate? She must know your dad if she is a goddess. Let's go, we must meet with Lady Hecate and then you can ask about your dad."

"Ask about what?" a voice said making both girls turn around, scared. Lady Hekate gave them a smirk, her violet eyes glimmering."Hello Evie. You must be Ares's champion, nice to meet you."

Audrey gave a silent nod, smiling at the goddess. "It is nice to meet you Lady Hekate."

"And you as well, my child." She said. "What news do you have for me, Evie?"

Evie explained the situation with Diaval, asking Lady Hekate of anything to change him back or at least translate his chirps. Hekate called Diaval and had him land on her shoulder. He seemed content to have her scratch his head. Audrey wondered if Maleficent used to do that with him.

After much of Diaval talking, Hekate began to translate. "He is saying that he escaped the Isle by a cargo that came in and out of the Isle. He tried taking his daughter with him but Maleficent's goons caught them and he had to flee. He has regretted it for the rest of his days. He misses his daughter."

It broke Audrey's heart hearing Diaval's story. "You'll meet her soon, Diaval. I promise but it's dangerous right now. I-We don't know how Mal will take of the news that you are here. We have to be cautious."

"He says that he understands."

"Good," Evie said. "Now... Lady Hekate is there a way for me to get ahold of my dad?"

Hekate gave her a smile, one that simply said _I thought you'd never ask._

Hekate instantly transported them from her dorm room to the palace of the Underworld. Evie, as Audrey could see now, was in full freaking-out mode. Audrey grabbed her hand tightly as Hekate announced their presence and asked for Hades. The God in question walked out. He had a black suit with his hair cut well and styled. His blue eyes meticulously looked at the two girls and then to Hekate. His eyes then stayed on Evie who stared back.

His lips quirked in a smile that looked very much like Evie's smile if Audrey was being honest. She could see some of Hades in Evie. 

"Evie," He cocked his head to the side slightly, the smile still on his face as he saw his daughter for the first time since her birth.

"I see where I got my hair color," Evie said jokingly. She gave him a smile and he returned it with a larger one, blue eyes twinkling. He oozed power, his domain was here and he was in control of it once again as he should be. Audrey realized that Evie might have his powers as well... whatever those powers may be. 

"The Underworld is no place for princesses," Hades said. "What brings you both down here?"

"I just wanted to get to know you? I don't really know that much about you besides the known facts. God of the Underworld, brother to Zeus and Poseidon, Husband to Persephone." Evie shrugged. "That's about it."

"You want to get to know me?" He sounded skeptical. 

"I do. I mean you are my dad! I barely know you or what you are, who I am!" Evie was yelling at this point and Hades had gotten close, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What am I?" She said quietly.

Hades put his finger under her chin to have her look up at him. Brown eyes met blue eyes. "You are my daughter. My blood runs through you. You are my first demigod and my pride and joy. You are a strong young lady, smart as a whip, and a future Queen of her lands. You are Evie and that is all. I am sorry for missing your life but I do not regret making sure you left the Isle. Not a day goes by that I did not miss you but I knew that you and Uma were safe and away from the Isle."

Evie sniffed. Hades pulled her into a hug and she let him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I loved you since the day you were born Evie. Do you hear me? I love you." Evie nodded. Hades bent down and kissed her head. "I heard the Hekate made you her champion and Nemesis has Uma?"

"Yes and she did not make me, I chose for myself."

"Ah, my apology," Hades said to her. "But I am proud of you."

"Of what?' She asked him.

"Everything," He simply said and Audrey's heart warmed. Her dad always told her that he was proud of her for whatever she accomplished. No doubt Evie needed to hear that from her dad, especially her biological one.

Father and daughter talked more but they knew they had to leave before anyone noticed they were gone. So, reluctantly, Evie left. Hades gave her a hug one last time. She tried asking him if he could be there at Parents Day but he declined. 

"It would be improper and the King would think I would be up to something," He told his daughter. "I have some more stuff to do around the Underworld, too much stuff left alone for twenty years. I'm sorry, Evie."

"I understand. Good luck, with what you are doing." She said and he thanked her. Waving goodbye, Evie grabbed Audrey's hand and Hekate poofed them back to Evie's room.

"It felt like a dream," Evie said as she plopped on her bed, and Audrey following right behind her. "He cares about me."

"Of course he does! He's your dad, E!" Audrey pointed out as she looked at her friend. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Evie squeezed it right back.

Audrey realized how close they were. Her heart started to beat so loud in her ears and she leaned close to Evie. _What am I doing? _She asked herself. _What you should do before someone else does._ Evie looked at her, those golden brown eyes so trusting and passionate, determined and Audrey always loved them. She always loved _Evie_ as more than a friend since she could remember and know the difference between friendship-love and love-love. Evie was not afraid when tugged Audrey closer. 

Evie's lips on Audrey's were soft. It took awhile but Audrey kissed her back after shaking off the surprise that Evie initiated the kiss. She snaked her hand that wasn't hold Evie's to the other girl's blue hair. Audrey and Evie would have continued but were ultimately broke apart from Diaval's incessant calls. 

Audrey and Evie, both breathing a bit heavily looked dazed at what they just did.

"Wow," Was all Audrey said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Parents Day and DRAMA!!


	8. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent Day is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs that evie and uma sing is Upside Down by the A-Teens. Give it a listen while reading this, highly recommend it!

"So... you guys _kissed_?" Uma said with a raised eyebrow. Evie nodded. "Finally!"

Evie punched Uma's shoulder making the other girl laugh even in pain. "What? It's true! You and Audrey have always been closer, it was a matter of time."

"I just-I don't know where it came from!"

"Your heart?" Uma said deadpan making Evie roll her eyes. 

"Gee, who would have thought?"

Uma laughed again. "I'm sorry. But hey, you guys kissed. Now, go be happy and date! What's stopping you?"

"_Her grandmother_-" Evie stated. 

Uma snorted. "And when has Audrey ever listened to her? If she truly loves you and _she does_, she'll fight for you just like you will for her. You guys are meant for each other, trust me."

Evie did not want to get her hopes up but even she knew that Audrey and her, there was always something there. That day on her bed, it made sense. It always had. Now she kissed the princess and gods, it felt right!

"Can I be your Maid of Honor when Aunt Snow starts planning the wedding?" Uma asked. Evie lunged at her and Uma began to wrestle with her just like they did back when they were kids. 

* * *

Mal and Aziz sat next to one another during art class. The teacher, Ms. Grace-Jackson wanted them to paint portraits of the most famous couples of Auradon which was any one of them. Mal picked Jasmine and Aladdin. One girl giggled as she painted a horrendous portrait of her and Ben. Aziz sat silently as he painted the drawing he made of Tiana and Naveen. The shades of green were beautiful and the backdrop was amazing in how he shaded it just right. It looked almost life-like.

They hadn't talked since the Tourney Incident and she could always feel his eyes on her, pleading with her. She wanted to talk to him but Ben was usually clinging to her and it was getting too much! All her friends started to love Auradon. All of them except Maddy who wanted to see it all burn, Camelot most of all. When she had gone on her date with Ben it felt... good. Just good. No magical stuff just her almost drowning when she thought Ben had gone way too under. He seemed to be surprised to be with her and now was starting to avoid her slightly. But he still was with her but the love stuckness seemed to dim slightly in his eyes. 

Maybe the potion was finally lowering itself. At least she hoped but felt something off, with Ben and with herself. Maddy had told her she was just being paranoid and accused of getting cold feet with the plan. Mal denied it even though a part of her was starting to doubt it and she wasn't the only one. Jay and some of the others like Dizzy, Gil, Celia, and Harry were starting to doubt it as well. She could see it because she saw it in herself. 

"I like your painting," Aziz said to her. She could feel his eyes on her and when she looked into them, something in her heart flipped out. Is this love? It can't be... her mother said that she could never feel love. 

Did she love Aziz?

The answer, when she stared at him, was an unequivocal yes. 

* * *

Lonnie, Chad, Aziz met Audrey, Uma, and Evie in Uma and Evie's dorm later that Wednesday night. Evie and Audrey exchanged smiles while Uma whispered to Chad and Aziz about what went down between the other girls. 

Needless to say, Chad was excited about this new couple. Audrey just looked like she might kill Uma and Lonnie while Evie blushed profusely. 

"Alright!" Evie finally said reigning the attention away from her new budding relationship to the matter at hand. "We got work to do. What's the deal with coronation?" She asked Audrey and Lonnie. 

"So far it is going well," Lonnie said. "Nothing out of the ordinary except, you know Ben taking Mal as his date and probably being under the spell or something of the VKs. Other than that, the after-party will be amazing."

"Well at least we know about the afterparty," Chad said receiving an eye roll from Audrey. They discussed their parents who would be coming to Parent Day in a few days. The school was abuzz with the new IT couple that was Mal and Ben. Chad said it would not be a surprise if every adult were talking about it that weekend.

"Do you think we should tell our parents about this?" Aziz asked rather quietly that it made Evie pause. Uma looked at her and something passed between them. 

Evie shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Actually, guys me and Uma have something to tell you."

"Evie," Audrey looked concerned for both girls but Evie shook her head and gave Audrey a brave smile. 

"It's okay, they need to know." Taking a deep breath Evie and Uma began to tell their tale. In the end, Lonnie, Aziz, and Chade just gawked at both princesses. "Any questions?" Evie said. 

"Well," Chad said clearing his throat. "At least you finally know who you got your blue hair from." The statement made Evie laugh and Uma and Audrey rolled their eyes. Lonnie slapped Chad who begun to bicker with the daughter of Mulan for telling a rather good statement. "It's the truth, Lonnie!" He said defending himself. 

"This doesn't change anything between all of us," Aziz said after everything calmed down. "You both are still our friends."

Uma and Evie thanked them. It made Evie's heart almost burst from joy over this acceptance. 

"Come on guys. GROUP HUG!" Chad said and before Uma could escape, Chad gathered Uma and beckoned everyone into the group hug. Evie could feel Audrey's arm snake around her waist and could not help the biggest smile on her face as Aziz and Chad squeezed them and Evie could see Uma try to wiggle free but no such luck. 

* * *

Parent Day arrived and Evie felt like something was going to go horribly wrong.

She was, sadly, _correct_.

It went off pretty well. The acapella group sang well and after them, it was Uma and Evie who sang their song. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed the song and saw her friends dance along. 

"That was amazing!" Audrey gushed at Uma and Evie. Evie ducked her head at the praise with Uma and Audrey jumped over the whole performance and choreography. They walked into the crowd trying to find either one of their parents. Audrey's parents were running late but her grandmother had arrived. Evie pointed to her parents who were talking to Uma and Aziz's parents. Snow clapped her hands, cheering, when she saw the three girls, beginning to gush over their performances. A few minutes later, Audrey saw her parents as they made their way towards the group. She was overjoyed and Audrey began to gush about the performances. Snow as well told Aurora and Phillip. She even showed them videos she had taken of both performances.

"Thanks, mom!" Evie said with a grin as Snow complemented her daughter once again. Audrey and Lonnie also thanked Snow as they stood with their respective parents. Aziz was still talking about the Tourney season to his dad and David. Evie noticed a figure approaching them, Queen Leah and she frowned when she saw Aurora and Phillip with Audrey.

"Aurora! Phillip!" Leah said as she came up to the small group. "I thought you were in Arandelle?"

Aurora smiled at her mother while Audrey announced that she wanted to play croquet. Evie, Lonnie, Uma, and Aziz saw the hint and decided to leave before the arguments started which did not take long. Leah's smile turned to a frown as she began to ask about why Aurora and Phillip came early from their trip. 

"Audrey asked us if we could come by," Phillip told her, still not on good terms with his mother-in-law over the fight against Audrey taking up sword lessons with him. He had won that argument with Aurora's help and even she said that Audrey would be an outstanding ruler of Auroria when she came of age. Leah still did not like the un-ladylike things Audrey had taken up which caused some more arguments. 

While they began to play, Evie saw Mal standing by her lonesome as she watched them play. She realized that Mal wasn;t watching them, she was watching someone and as Evie saw her green eyes flicker, Evie realized Mal was watching Aziz. He laughed at something Uma said as he tried to hit the ball. Evie could see something in Mal's eyes, something that was akin to love. Now Evie's heart went out because she knew Aziz still loved Mal and now she could see it in Mal.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink," She told her friends. She gave Audrey a quick peck on the cheek and left as Audrey hit the ball. Uma and Aziz started to argue the way Audrey cheated without telling them that she was hitting the ball. Evie laughed and when to where Mal was standing. 

Evie waved at Mal who looked startled at Evie's presence. "Hey!"

"Hey," Mal echoed back to her and they stood there as people laughed and chatted. Evie noticed that Ben was not with her. "So, how are you liking Parents Day so far?"

Mal shrugged but seemed tense about it, as if something or someone was stopping her from talking even further. Something was wrong with the daughter of Maleficent, she could see it in those eyes of hers. 

Evie decided to take a leap and give her an olive branch. "Mal... do you wanna talk? We can blow this popsicle stand and go get ice cream from the kitchens."

Mal nodded as her facade seemed to be cracking in real-time as she continued to eye Aziz with such heartache and yerning as he has done. Taking Mal's arm, they slipped away without anyone noticing. They walked into the empty halls of Auradon, the only noises that echoed in the halls were the clicking of both girls' heels. They almost made it to the kitchen when Mal grabbed her arm tightly that she was digging her nails into Evie's flesh. 

"I need your help... I-I can't do this," Mal said, green eyes shining through the tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks. 

"Mal?" 

"I thought I could but we can't. We fell in love with this place and Maddy... she wants to burn this place to the fucking ground and I can't." Mal chuckled as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Guess my mom was right, I am _my father's daughter._" 

_She doesn't want to go through with the plan! Holy- _Before Evie could even finish it or answer Mal's announcement there was yelling. Both girls ran back just in time to see Leah screaming and pointing at the VK's. Maddy sneered and was threatening the older woman as Audrey and Ben tried to de-escalate it. They did as Leah was lead away by Aurora who was yelling at her mother.

Ben and Audrey seemed to apologize but Maddy just sneered not taking anything from them but Carlos seemed to nod his head and say a quick thanks. 

"She doesn't speak for us, she doesn't," Evie said. 

Mal gave her a small smile. "I know."

Evie and Mal walked to the kitchen. Evie sent a quick text to the group telling to round up the VK's minus Maddy and telling them to meet in the kitchen for Ice Cream. She looked at Mal who seemed to be piling strawberries on her ice cream. 

"We're going to help you guys to stop this," Evie said. 

"How?" Mal laughed weakly in disbelief. 

_I am not sure... but we can try, _she said to herself.


	9. Hear The Children Play War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs and AKs plan for the worse Coronation Day ever. Mal and Aziz have a moment as do Ben and Uma. Prayers are heard as the war belles are rung on Coronation Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is is the end of the story, for now, that is. Part Two will be coming out later in the coming months!! Thank you all for loving this story and I hope you love the ending of this tale.

"Why should we believe you?" Uma asked. 

"Uma!" Evie said already she could sense a massive headache on the horizon. Across the table in the kitchens were Mal, Jay, Harry, Gil, Dizzy. Carlos and Celia. Maddy did not know about this since they planned it during Parents Day, ditching it and going to the back of the kitchen to not be disturbed. Mal had confessed to what she did which made the three girls' hunches correct. Now Mal's group and Evie's group stared back at one another. Somehow, Chad had managed to bring Ben over here and the future King looked lost as he stared back and forth between the groups. Mal had all but confessed to giving Ben a love potion and the Prince said that the thing wore off when he jumped in the Enchanted Lake.

Audrey still glared at her friend. If he had implemented more plans, none of this would have happened but it was too late now. 

Mal did not blame them for being suspicious but she wanted to have them trust her. "I can stall my mother. It's my bed to make, let me lie in it. We'll need to prepare, I'm guessing you guys had a plan to stop us?"

Uma nodded. "Now we'll have to change it to stopping Maddy. _Fucking psychopath_." Uma muttered under her breath. "No matter, Audrey, Lonnie, and I can sneak in our swords, Evie can bring her quiver and bow."

"I'll bring carpet," Aziz offered. "I'll be up in the balcony."

"I'll go with you," Evie said. "I could get better shots up in the air. I'll need to make a quick potion to knock Maleficent or any of the other villains that come through. We can't let them escape the church or harm anyone in there."

"The rest of you will be with one of us. If things go south, we meet in the middle and get Ben out of harm's way," Uma stated to the group of teens. "Any questions?"

"Will we be sent back to the Isle?" Carlos asked rather quietly. 

They all looked at Ben. The prince shook his head. "No. You guys told the truth in the end, you want to stop this now. Maddy will be sent back, she doesn't feel any remorse now but you guys changed and you will stay here because of that change of heart. Your one of us now," Ben said with a small smile. 

* * *

Mal caught up with Aziz after the meeting. 

The son of Aladdin and Jasmine was perched high above a balcony that Mal followed him to. How he could effortlessly do that, she will never know. He turned around when he realized he was not alone and Mal waved rather awkwardly as her heart did a funny little flip. 

"Hey," She said quietly as she walked towards him. They stood side by side now staring over the balcony that overlooked the lush greens and front of Auradon Prep. 

"Hey," He repeated back to her. 

Mal shifted her weight from one foot to the other. What could she even say to him? She was sorry, truly for what she played in with this whole plan so were the others. But what could she say to Aziz?

"Aziz," Mal spoke up. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I caused you pain. I care about you, so much that it scares me because I never felt this way about anyone before. I hope you can forgive me but I understand if you-"

She was cut off by his lips kissing hers. It was soft and quick but to Mal, it felt like a lifetime that she never wanted to end. He pulled back, his eyes searching her face while Mal felt dizzy and on cloud nine.

"Wow," was all that she said before she kissed him. It would have gone on longer than the last one before Audrey stumbled upon them.

"Hey, Aziz-AH! Sorry!" She said quickly as the couple pulled apart. 

"Audrey!" Aziz said as a blush started to creep up and it wasn't that noticeable but Mal's was very much for her pale skin.

She held up her hands. "Sorry! I was trying to find Mal and well... should have known." She gave a grin towards them. Aziz rolled his eyes and then glared at his friend for ruining a moment with his crush. "We need to go. We got more stuff to plan out and you need to get carpet from your folks. Also, I need to show you something Mal."

Aziz grunted as if he had another idea with Mal and without Audrey involved but Mal tugged his hand and the trio off they went. Audrey made them walk all the way to Audrey's room and she swung the door open. Evie was inside already with a rather big crow that was eating out of her hand. She laughed softly and when she turned her head, her smile brightened. Brown eyes flickered from Audrey to Mal, to Aziz and then back to Audrey and stayed there. 

"Mal," Audrey said. She indicated to the raven with a wave of her arm. "This... This is Diaval."

Diaval. 

Diaval. 

Diaval. 

Diaval (Dad)

Diaval (Daddy)

Mal wanted to tell Audrey that that was a cruel prank, twisted but the princess had unshed tears in her eyes as Diaval flew from Evie to her and looked at Mal dead in the eyes.

The eyes, the bird's eyes, her father's eyes were the same as she remembered in dreams. Why was he here in Auradon? How? Why? Why, why, why, why, why-

Diaval snapped her out of her inner turmoil with a loud squawk and landed on her shoulder. He bumped his head against her right temple and Mal knew with her magic that this was her father. She let him fall to the floor and with a wave her hand and channeling her magic, she began to turn Diaval the raven into Diaval the human. He gasped taking in a deep breath as he regained his thoughts as the magic dispersed around them. Aziz, Audrey, and Evie looked at Diaval in pure shock. Mal on the other hand was sobbing. 

He looked up and gave his daughter a grin. "Mally." His voice was exactly as she remembered. She ran and dropped to the floor. Father and daughter hugged one another tightly in an embrace. Mal helped him up and he regarded the others. He smiled at Audrey and bowed. "You look just like Aurora." He said fondly remembering the princess he had taken care of years ago. 

Audrey went over and hugged Diaval as well and he hugged her right back. "She will be happy to see you, Pretty Bird." She said with a smile. But then her smile dropped and she turned serious. "You can't come to the coronation. Stay here, please." 

He shook his head. Diaval was always a loyal bird. "I won't let you get hurt. Not again." The last part he said in a heartbroken tone as he looked at Mal. "Turn me back into a raven, I can keep an eye on the younger children. Dizzy and Celia, correct?"

Mal nodded. "Yes. That could be a good idea. Keep them up on the balcony away from the fighting with my dad."

Audrey agreed. Diaval kissed the top of Mal's purple head and with a sad smile he said, "Go for it, Mally." She turned her father back into a raven, his true form. He flew onto Mal's shoulder and nudged his head into her neck. Audrey insisted that Diaval stay in Mal's room for the night and that she and Ben keep the appearance of a happy couple to keep the ruse up. It was part of the plan and Ben had agreed to it.

* * *

"Uma!"

The heir of Camelot almost made it to her room before Ben grabbed her and made her face him. 

"Please Uma-"

"Ben-"

"No please talk to me. I'm sorry for-"

"Ben, you can't apologize because you were under the influence of a potion-"

"Still! I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you because I care about you, I love you."

Uma's mind screeched to a halt and the anger and frustration began to leave. "W-what?"

Ben gave her a shy smile. he knew what he said and he will say it again. "I love you. I want to make things right with us, please give me a second chance and this time till the end of time I won't break your heart."

She was cautious but still agreed because her heart was steering her towards him. "Okay."

* * *

Each girl prayed to their god and goddess. 

To Ares.

To Nemesis.

To Hekate.

The three all heard their prayers and answered just not at the time they wanted. But then again, Gods were fickle like that and bored, they needed some entertainment at times. 

So here they were as they watched Ben walk down to where his parents and Fairy Godmother were waiting. Mal had played the part of the girlfriend and everyone was in their positions that Maddy was going to grab the wand but it was Jane that made a grab for it first that floored them all. 

"Jane! Jane, no!" Chad shouted and well, the plan was thrown right out the window. So Jay ushered the young VKs away before the fighting began and it did as a magical bolt landed on the isle from the wand and Maleficent appeared. In the flesh, the Mistress of Evil smiled at them all. Jane looked horrified and Maddy took the opportunity and pounced. She threw Jane down the aisle like a rag doll. Chad ran towards her picked her up carefully. 

"Oh thank you, Maddy. It seems someone is not doing a villainous job?" Maleficent said in a mocking tone towards her child who stood next to her friends. Both AKs and VKs were now standing together, Uma and Audrey wielding their father's swords as well as Lonnie with her mother's sword. Maleficent sneered. "Well, it seems that I have traitors in my midst. Just like Beastie."

Maleficent and Maddy attacked. Carlos, Harry, and Gil tried to grab the wand but Maddy threw them down the aisle. Jay returned and helped his friends up. Chad put Jane next to his parents, hidden away from the fight, and returned to stand next to his friends. Evie and Mal made a wall of magic. It almost broke until Evie began to glow and so did Uma and Audrey. Mal did not have time to ask them when Maddy turned to attack as well. Uma shouted for Evie to put protections over the crowd that was frozen. She did so and pushed the shield towards Maleficent and Maddy who banished it instantly. Evie, recklessly fought Maleficent while Mal, Lonnie, Audrey, and Uma fought Maddy. She cackled loudly and began to throw hexes at the girls with such fierceness that the girls had to split before regrouping.

Maleficent looked at Evie. "The daughter of the Evil Queen. I'm sure you make your mother so disappointed."

"That lady is not my mom! Snow White is my mother, Prince David is my father and so is Hades. And you will be sent back to the Isle!" 

Maleficent let out an scream of anger and waving her staff overhead she began to turn into the dragon of legend. Evie closed her fists and cried out, "Father hear me! Down below, armies of the dead rise and protect us all!" 

Instantly, the earth rumbled and down the aisle stopping at where Evie stood, skeletal remains of men began to pop out in droves all ready to fight as they wore armor. Greek, Roman, and many others that Evie did not know all stood to face down the Mistress of Evil who roared. Evie saw Aziz fly down with carpet just as Mal summoned the wand back to them in the confusion and Audrey snatched it. She, with Mal's help, got onto Aziz's carpet and he flew them around before Audrey was lowered down without the wand. Maddy yelled out and tried to strike down Aziz with lighting but Mal countered it quickly with a fireball. 

"The villains will come to rule one day. One day!" Maddy said before she disappeared from the church. They would have given chase but a roar stopped them as Evie was dueling dragon fire with hell-fire. Audrey did the only thing she knew and threw the sword at Maleficent. Where the sword once struck Maleficent in the heart, this time it struck her in the side of her stomach Mal and Uma stopped her from falling and Evie took the opportunity to chain her down with hellfire chains. She turned back into her fairy form and screamed as the people she cursed to stand still in time were uncursed and now screamed at the sight of Maleficent and multiple children all looking not so pristine and proper. Evie's dress was a bit burned from the fire and Audrey's, Lonnie's, and Uma's dresses were ripped up as well as Mal's. The boys looked a bit better because they a few scuffs but otherwise looked better. 

Aziz flew back just as Ben hugged them all and they laughed loudly. Audrey, Lonnie, Uma, and Evie waved their swords and bow high in the air. The dead had gone down just as the people woke up, the only sign of something happening was a large crack down the aisle. Aziz landed with the wand in hand and Chad had gone back to check on Jane who was still unconscious. 

"We did it," Evie said breathlessly. The glowing on the three girls finally vanished. It was a blessing from their gods. Maleficent still screamed curses as the hellfire kept her in place. 

"Yes you did," Adam said making all of the AKs and VKs turn facing the older man. Next to him was Fairy Godmother who looked at them with curiosity at the scene in front of her. All the others in the crowd looked at the group of teens as well. No doubt there would be talking about this for weeks to come. Evie knew it all too well. "And now we'd like to know as well. From the beginning."


End file.
